Wish
by cartuneslover17
Summary: CROSSOVER WITH TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND/ACTION! Wish Brennan is a novelist who just moved into town, trying to get completely over a horrible breakup that happened a while back. She meets a certain spanking vampire that warms her heart as well as her soul...
1. Wish to a New Life

_**Finally! I've been wanting post this story here on the site for a while!**_

**_A message to all Twilight fans: The movies suck, okay? So don't go grilling me just because I'm not part of some 'trend', alright?_**

**_Please read and review!  
__**

"Vat travels for yonder over such malicious paths!" Count Spankulot acted out as the cameras aimed at him. "Vat fools on bicycles getting themselves boo-boos!"

"I blame the children," said an elderly woman, who acted out as well, "they make you nuts."

"Oh, so now this is about the children?" Count Spankulot demanded in almost realistic anger.

"And cut!" The director shouted. Finally, the Count and his actress partner relaxed as the cameras were put down. "Good work, people. That's a wrap for Bloo's Epiphany: Episode 53."

Spankulot smiled proudly to himself at another job well-done. Wanting to contribute to something other than adult tyranny, he had recently tried out for a career in acting. A few months later, he had become one of the greatest actors to appear in adult villain television dramas. Bloo's Epiphany was in the top ten, as well as the Count was one of the top three best television actors.

He didn't get the award for Best Foreign Villain for nothing! And it wasn't because his words that started with a 'w' sounded more like they started with a 'v'!

There was no spanking naughty children involved, but at least he received a fat paycheck to make up for it.

"Mr. Spankulot," an intern called as he approached the Count, "you got a call. From a Mr. Boss."

The Count's smiled, his fangs gleaming, remembering his adult villains ally and good friend. "Ah, my villain companion," the Count smiled, "perhaps to inform me vhen ve'll strike the KND once again."

"Also, here's your magazine which you subscribed for," the intern added before handing him his mail.

Once the Count had a moment to himself and sat down on his reserved chair, he began flipping through the magazine to see more reviews on the incredibly popular drama he was proud to be in. Then something caught his eye.

"New books coming out this month?" He questioned as he read the section. "Hmm, vonder what the vriter is like…"  
_

Wish.

That's what she was named.

People thought it to be a very original name, and that it seemed to fit her character very well. Though some wondered why she could have been named Star, Twinkle, or Moon.

Because those are for hippies, her mother would tell them.

Wish chuckled to herself as she drove her car through the Interstate as she sipped her coffee. She had just left her home in Canada five hours ago and was traveling to America to run her career as a novelist.

America was the land of opportunity, said many foreigners who later became U.S. citizens. Wish knew this was a very big opportunity for her literature. Having only written a few books, she was riding on the path to fame and popularity. Her books had gotten good reviews, and the publishers have asked permission to expand the merchandise. It would be no surprise if she found her book in some café/bookstore right now…

_Welcome to Cleveland Ohio_, the sign said as she drove passed it. Adjusting her glasses, Wish poked her head out her car window and took in the sight of the lovely town.

The atmosphere…the colors…the cute stuff…it, however, was making her sort of phobic.

She was a bit Gothic so of course she felt a bit uncomfortable.

Though she didn't entirely look the part, her dark brown hair with blue highlights and black/purple and midnight blue clothing proved her of the Goth kind. Plus, she was wearing her grandmother's strange-looking medallion, so her character was as visible as paint.

"Oh, wow," she said to herself as she spotted a darker image before her.

Down the path, she spotted what appeared to be the woods, looking dead and scary with a simplicity of shadow and gray light to effect it nicely. Parking her car at a nearby sidewalk, Wish quickly grabbed her camera and dashed over to the area, wanting to take some quick pictures to work as inspiration for her next book.

She had gone deeper through the woods, taking a picture here and there of dead trees or black crows looking creepy but sophisticated. Then Wish looked up in astonishment. The top of one tree in particular was high enough to see the scenery, and that would be a great photo for her to take.

Determination written all over her face, Wish held her camera close as she grabbed a nearby branch and hoisted herself up to another. Soon, she was getting higher and higher until finally she made it to the top.

"This will make a great introduction," she told herself as she angled her camera at the view before taking a step forward to take the shot.

**_SNAP!_**

Startled, Wish looked around, wondering where that sound came from. Finally, she looked down and noticed her foot had touched fragile wood. Nervously, Wish took a step back-

And the whole branch broke.

Wish screamed as she grabbed helplessly at air as she began to fall. She braced herself to hit the ground, closing her eyes hoping not to break her glasses or her face...

But she never felt the impact as something quickly grabbed her around the waist.

Slowly opening her eyes, Wish noticed her face was inches away from the ground. Confused, she raised her head up to see her body had never contacted the dirt. Like she was floating.

"You really shouldn't be on such a high tree," said a voice, "they are dangerous."

Wish turned and her eyes widened to see a tall vampire-like man standing before herm whom held her in his arms.

"I, uh…" she began, her face heating up as she felt his hands around her waist.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he placed her on her feet. "I vas on my vay somewhere ven I saw you around here."

"Oh, yeah, uh…" She began nervously. "I needed a few snapshots."

"Everyone vants a good shot," the man shrugged, "ah, vell." He smiled at her, showing his white fangs. "I am Count Spankulot, and you are?"

"Wish," she began, "Wish Brennan."

"Ah, you must be new here," he shook her hand, "velcome."

Wish cocked an eyebrow and looked at him closely. "Holy cow! Now I know why you're so familiar! You're one of those wacky adult villains who fight against some organization called the KND, right?"

"Yes, I am an adult villain," he said modestly, "but, if you really must know, I am one of the best actors on adult villain television. I am the star of the show, Bloo's Epiphany."

"Oh, yeah, I know that show," Wish nodded, "my grandma watches it."

Once they got out of the woods and back to her car, Wish gave the Count her card. "I'm a novelist, by the way, you may have seen some of my work?"

"Ah, yes, in my subscribed magazine," the Count nodded, "I passed over your booklist vile reading my reviews."

"Have you ever read any of them?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, I've read quite a lot," he laughed, "I especially like the horror ones! Oh, boy! I don't think I can look at a mist the same way again!"

Wish smiled as she opened her car door. Placing her camera on her backseat, she couldn't stop looking at the Count. He was a vampire! A spanking vampire, but an actual vampire. True to her Gothic nature, Wish loved all things mysterious and quite spooky. While ghosts were a nice thing to learn about, vampires are what she really admired.

"Eh, vhat?" The Count asked, feeling nervous under her gaze.

"Oh, nothing," she laughed as she averted her eyes. "It's just…well, you're a vampire!"

"I'm sorry, are you quite repulsed by vampires?" The Count asked nervously.

"Are you kidding?" She exclaimed. "I love vampires! And trust me, you are like a classic vampire. Way better than those crappy ones from Twilight."

The Count blushed. "Eh, thanks."

Wish looked at him for a few moments, then closed her door.

"Hey, I don't know anyone here," she told him, "and you're like the first person I've met." The smallest of smiles played on her lips. You think you can show me around here?"

"I vould be delighted," the Count said with a bow, "but be aware that if any Kids Next Door appear, I will attack no matter vhat."

"Oh, trust me, the more that happens in my life, that's just another chapter waiting to be written," Wish laughed.

As they walked through the city, the Count informed her as much as she needed. They had also talked about themselves, and surprisingly, they had a lot in common: favorite types of books, favorite movies, favorite color which was extremely dark blue. While Wish knew too well, that the Count wasn't Gothic or anything dark, he was quite a rare man to be with.

"What kind of food do you like?" She asked him.

"Rainbow Munchies!" He exclaimed happily.

Wish snorted at his response. "Well, mine's a bowl of pasta, and sometimes I like eating it with a little garlic mixed in."

"Bleh!" The Count pretended to gag. "Garlic is so cruel. I nearly choked to death on a clove!"

"You're a vampire," she rolled her eyes, "you're suppose to hate it."

They turned a corner and the Count motioned toward their destination. Wish looked over and saw a huge crowd of villains waiting and murmuring amongst each other.

"What's going on?" She asked him as they approached the crowd.

"Grand opening of the villains' market," he explained, "it's been under construction for a few month after a recent battle with a new KND operative." He was half-startled when he felt a beefy arm go around him.

"Spankulot, good to see you!" It was Mr. Boss. "So you've finally made it." He glanced over at Wish, who was watching the soon-to-be opened store with anticipation. "Hey, who's the Goth girl with glasses?"

"That is my friend, Wish," the Count told him, "she's a novelist."

"A little dark, don't you think?" Mr. Boss whispered as he gazed at Wish's interesting clothing as well as the blue highlights in her hair and the necklace around her neck.

Before the Count could protest, cheers erupted as the sliding glass doors to the renovated market opened and the crowd squeezed in. The Count led Wish inside and the girl became astonished at the sight of all the villains who were around the market. That and the awesome prices of all the items in the store, especially on Rainbow Munchies.

"I know you!" Wish exclaimed as she spotted an old cat-like woman who was at the pet supplies aisle getting some cat food. "You're that insane cat lady, aren't you?"

The old woman looked at Wish with raised eyebrows."I'm not insane," the old woman retorted, "I'm crazy…"

"Crazy Old Cat Lady, right!" Wish laughed before her eyes shifted in another direction. "Hey, I think I see Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb!" And she dashed off.

"Ed, who is that?" Crazy Old Cat Lady asked the Count as they watched Wish act like such a fangirl.

"New friend, her name is Wish," he told her, his tongue tickling as it rolled over the 'W' of the name. It was one word he wanted to pronounce correctly "She's a novelist."

"She's quite lovely," the old woman nodded. Then her ears perked up. "Wait, Wish Brennan?"

"That's her."

"She wrote one of my favorite books," she exclaimed as she took out a copy, "and she's here in town!" The Count watched as she dashed off to talk to Wish about her work.

"Hey, Count, I didn't know you had a niece in town."

The Count turned to see it was Father as he approached beside him to grab a can of soup.

"She's got more tan than you ever had," Father laughed.

"She's not my niece!" The Count retorted. "Do ve look that separate in age?"

If Father had an actual face, the Count would have seen him smirk. "In vampire terms, yeah..." he laughed mockingly.  
_

"That was pretty cool," Wish chuckled as she drove in her car with the Count beside her. "Those villains aren't so bad, especially that Boss guy"

"And they really like your books," the Count added, "vasn't it great that the store manager asked that you have a book signing next veek?"

"My first book signing," Wish sighed dreamily, "and in a market! I can sign and eat cookies at the same time." She smiled at him. "And thanks again for helping me out in finding an apartment around here."

"Velcome," he told her gradually, "so, vhat are your plans for your next book?"

Wish sighed. "Well, I'm trying really hard to come up with romance. But apparently, I suck…"

"But you vrite so good with fantasy and horror," he insisted, "how can you not come up with romance?"

"Well, I suck at writing romance because I myself lack romance..." she grumbled.

"Can't get a date?" He asked curiously.

"No, I had a boyfriend recently," she replied, "a selfish jerkwad who thinks I don't give him enough!" Wish's hands gripped the steering wheel, the veins on her knuckles almost visible on her barely tanned skin. She didn't want to think about _him_ now...not when she had just made a new friend and knew too well how successful she would become.

"Enough of vhat?" The Count asked in confusion.

Wish looked at him in surprise. "You've never done it, have you?"

"Done vhat?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, never mind," she sighed as she parked her car at a nearby sidewalk.

Once inside the building and the Count showed her a nice apartment, which was right across the hall from his, and helped her move in, Wish asked him to stay for dinner so they could get to know one another better. The Count could never refuse grilled pork loins and mashed potatoes. They were now sitting on the couch eating while the Count's drama played on Wish's television.

"That's me!" He said excitedly, pointing at himself on the television.

"Yeah, you might as well get an Emmy," Wish chuckled, "you're pretty good."

"Good?" He demanded in mock surprise. "I am, as you say, awesome!"

"Wow, you remind me of one of my cousin's friends," she laughed, "awesome was always a trademark word in his showcase."

"Perhaps you could tell me a bit more about your upcoming vork," he insisted.

"Perhaps you could show me around a bit more," Wish insisted as well, a smile playing on her lips.

"Absolutely," he said with a broad grin, "I tell you, this town almost beats my home."

"Transylvania?" She asked hopefully.

"Transylvania?" He questioned. "Please, anything is better than that swamp! No, I mean I was born in another vorld vhere creatures such as me roam around."

"Creatures?" She asked. "Likes werewolves and mummies?"

"Oh, yeah," he laughed, "and you should meet my cousin Frank, he is always crashing into things, but he has a good heart."

"Think maybe you could show me there sometime?" She asked, almost flirtatiously. "I've always wanted to meet mythical creatures. But not that I'm not happy I've met a vampire such as yourself…" She leaned toward him. "I've read in most romantic books that vampires are considered major sex symbols," she whispered.

The Count nervously gulped down his food as he looked down at Wish with a nervous smile. Why did he suddenly feel hot?

Suddenly, he began to gag.

"Oh, crap, I'm sorry!" Wish cried as she raced to help him. "I made garlic mashed potatoes by mistake!"  
_

_**Operation: MUNCHIES is my favorite episode! And if you're wondering where I thought of Spankulot's name from, here's a hint: it's a short nickname from a certain character that most girls won't shut up about. **_

_**I'm sure you guys already knew that the television drama he's in is a parody of Grey's Anatomy, the dialogue is a reference to the actual dialogue from the series. And you can certainly understand why 'blue' is spelled a specific way... ) **_

_**By the way, if you've read Operation: CHANGE, you'd remember what happened to the villains' supermarket a while back before construction began. :D**_

_**If you want to see a picture of Wish, go to my profile, or go to my Deviantart page, cartuneslover16; the picture there is called "TDA+KND: MY Wish". :)**_


	2. Wish to Let It Out

_**You're going to need a box of tissues for this particular chapter.**_

**_Please read and review!  
__**

Who said you shouldn't wear all black on a sunny day?

Wish, true to her Goth, wore a black top and skirt, complete with black high-heel boots. But it wasn't just the outfit that differed her in the town she now lived in.

Her make-up consisted of _a lot_ of mascara...and she added a teardrop beneath her left eye for 'artistic' reasons.

She knew she was standing out as she sat at the cafe with the Count and a few good regular villains: Mr. Boss, Crazy Old Cat Lady, Knightbrace, and the Toiletnator. Cat Lady insisted Wish join them for some coffee and Wish obliged, though, she didn't think dressing properly was much needed as she noticed Mr. Boss eyeing her outfit in disapproval as well as Knightbrace and the Toiletnator staring at her teardrop every now and then. The only ones who didn't seem to pay any mind were Cat Lady and the Count.

"So, Wish..." Mr. Boss began, trying to distract himself from her inappropriate outfit. "How's work? Finishing another book?"

Wish smiled a bit, her dark green lipstick gleaming. "It's far from finish, I have to admit..."

"Have you ever cried with that teardrop make-up on?" Lou blurted.

Mr. Boss placed a hand on his forehead and groaned, feeling responsible for the Toiletnator's stupidity. Knightbrace elbowed the toilet-based villain in the ribs and smiled nervously at Wish, but Wish just smiled and shook her head at their silliness.

"Actually, I have," Wish confessed. "This is special make-up like non-removable lipstick. Tears won't wash it off."

"Oh, cool!" Toiletnator squealed in a child-like demeanor.

"I have some right here," Wish added as she took out her purse, which was also black.

Suddenly, something fell out of her purse and unto the table.

A cigarette box.

The villains stared at it before gazing at Wish, who's eyes widened at the object.

"You smoke?" Mr. Boss asked in a nervous voice.

"I quit smoking, I swear!" Wish exclaimed before grabbing the box and opening it to show it was completely empty. "See? It's totally bare! I'm just to lazy to clean my bag!"

"Uh, when did you quit?" Cat Lady asked nervously.

Wish averted her eyes. "Six months ago..."

"Oh, that's nothing!" Toiletnator laughed before placing a friendly hand on her shoulder. "Mr. Boss still smokes, and he's done so for as long as I can remember!"

Wish turned to Mr. Boss, who quickly put down his cigar.

"Uh, I got to trash these," Wish said quickly before getting up from her seat and looking for a nearby trashbin.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Mr. Boss turned to the Count.

"Well, she's okay," Mr. Boss grunted. "But how much black can a woman wear? And in this weather?"

"Hey!" The Toiletnator interrupted. "My wife wears black!"

"Your wife's okay," Mr. Boss assured him. "But what kind of woman wears black like it's Halloween?"

"A Goth," Cat Lady said firmly, folding her arms as she glared at him through her glasses. "It's who she is."

"Well, it's scaring the kids, especially mine," Mr. Boss groaned.

The Count, who had been quiet the whole time, spoke up. "How does Wish scare your kids?"

"I showed them a photo of her from back at the market and you know what they said to me?" Mr. Boss sighed. "'Daddy, it's a vampire/ghost!'"

Knightbrace and Toiletnatorlaughed at the statement. They immediately stopped when the Count gave them a warning look.

The Count sighed before folding his arms. "Yes, Wish is different." He paused for a few moments. "But may I remind you all that ve are _all_ different?"

The villains looked to one another. The Count had a point; they were each their own villain, but together they made the greatest organization that rivaled with the KND, who consisted of the same thing that the Count stated.

"You're quite protective of her personality," Knighbrace chuckled, eyeing the Count. "Is it really attraction or has she somehow called spirits through her Gothiness and dug into your soul?"

"Vhat?" The Count seemed confused.

"Dark as she is, Ed," Mr. Boss said, unable to hide his smirk, "she's quite am interesting girl, a rare choice for you, I must say."

"Oh, look, he's blushing!" Cat Lady purred as she saw the Count's pale skin suddenly redden.

"Can Goths blush?" The Toiletnator questioned curiously.

"Hey, I'm back," Wish said as she sat back in her seat.

"Oh, good," the Count said with a smile, his reddened face had now faded. He sounded almost excited when Wish came back. Glancing at Cat Lady, she smirked at him.

"So, Wish," the Toiletnator began, "do Goths like you always wear black?"

"Oh, geez, Lou!" Mr. Boss exclaimed. "Would you quit it with the Goth questions? You're making her uncomfortable."

"No, no it's cool," Wish assured him, her fingers lightly tracing her necklace. "To answer your question, Lou, Goths can wear other colors, too."

"Oh..." The Toiletnator nodded. "So next time we'll see you in pink?"

"Oh, heck, no!" Wish exclaimed, shaking her head violently. "I hate pink! Pink kills the scene!"

"Oh, but you would look so nice and adorable in that color, sweetheart," Cat Lady cooed as if Wish were a little girl. She turned to the Count. "Isn't that right, Ed?"

The Count nearly choked on his coffee. He turned to Wish, who just looked at him, awaiting some sort of answer. Basically, he thought whatever color she wanted to wear, black or pink, it was fine with him...

"I think you'd look even nicer in red!" He blurted out without thinking.

Oh, how stupid he felt at the moment...

But Wish...she just smiled.

"Well, apparently, red is a Goth color," she informed her new friends. "As long as it is worn with at least some black...oh, and silver skulls with red eyes, that's punkish/Gothic right there."

"Wow, you hear that, Ed?" Mr. Boss smirked as he turned to the Count. "Imagine if the outfit she was wearing right now was all red...and instead of skulls, why not bats?"

The Count glared at him, however, his blushing increased as he was unable to rid the images of the Gothic girl running around in a red and black checkered strapless top with a bat imprint on the front and a black skirt and combat boots...

"Whoa, Count," Wish said as she saw him tense. "You alright?"

"Yes, I am fine," he said through gritted teeth.

Thankfully, Lou saved him when he asked Wish another question. "So...what do you Goths do for fun?"

Wish chuckled. "Basically the same stuff regular people do, I guess. But mostly, we do a lot of stuff at night. Which reminds me, is there a Goth nightclub around here?"

"Goth nightclub?" Mr. Boss raised an eyebrow.

"It's a place where Goths drink, dance, and be merry," Wish explained. "Oh, and meet cute guys."

"We got a Rainbow Monkey Plushie Wushie Cuddly Club that opens 24/7," Lou insisted. "How about that?"

"Uh, no," Wish cringed. "You guys got anything close? Like maybe a bonfire or something? My cousin and I once went to this Gothapalooza, and it was pretty great."

"Well, we're not sure if we can compare with hard metal music or dark circle under our eyes," Mr. Boss shrugged. "But we do have a villain bonfire coming up in a couple of days."

"Oh, Ed!" Cat Lady exclaimed before turning to the Count. "You should bring Wish along with you! It will be _so_ much fun!"

The way those words rolled off the tip of her tongue, the Count knew they were trying to push him toward something he was afraid to do.

"Hey, that's pretty awesome," Wish smiled at the Count. "How about it, Edward? Can you take me with you?"

All eyes turned to the Count, whom immediately began to tense up again.

"Y-yes, of course," he stuttered. "I'll have you...I mean, not actually have you! I mean...! At the bonfire...I mean not have you at the bonfire, but...What I mean to say-"

"He says yes." Knightbrace said simply, rolling his eyes.  
_

Those couple of days went by quickly as the Count met Wish at her apartment and drove them to the beach where the villains' bonfire would take place. Not much to wear for an occasion. He did, however, roll his sleeves in case he was going to pick up wood or light some matches. Hands on the steering wheel, the Count shifted his gaze to Wish, calm and collected as she was.

But he felt quite nervous.

Wish had returned to her usual baggy jeans and dark top and mini-coat, but even if she had worn the same outfit over and over again...he would still be turned on.

Turned on? That was quite an interesting thing to say, the Count thought. There were many statements that still confused him, and the words 'turn on' was top of the list. He was quite foreign, and so foreigners had a hard time understanding the basic American slang...

He parked his car in the lot across from the beach and they got out. The night was dark, but the stars made the perfect light.

"Wow," Wish said as she adjusted her glasses and gazed over at the various villains at the beach doing different activities. "It's not Goth, but it's pretty cool."

"Look, there's the Toiletnator and Cleo," the Count pointed as they crossed the sand.

"Cleo?" Wish repeated.

"His wife."

"The Toiletnator has a wife?" Wish questioned in surprise.

"Ve vere quite shocked, as vell," the Count shrugged. "But, eh...most unexpected things happen now-a-days."

"Ed," Lou greeted, his arm around his wife. "Good to see you here. And hey, Wish."

"Hey, Lou," she greeted. She turned to his wife. "Hi, I'm Wish."

"Cleo," the other woman greeted with a smile. "My husband's told me quite some things about you."

"I don't smoke anymore, I swear!" Wish exclaimed nervously.

Cleo raised an eyebrow. "Well, actually...he told me about how awesome you are with make-up art."

"Oh..." Wish cringed in embarrassment.

As the women were deep in conversation, Lou took the Count aside and began to speak to him in a low whisper.

"I'm surprised she didn't wear one of those Halloween outfits tonight," Lou told him. "Did you tell her to dress a little properly?"

"I don't care vhat she vears," the Count huffed. "Even naked, it's no problem."

He shouldn't have said that. The Count'seyes widened as he realized what he had said as Lou gave him a weird, yet sly, look.

"And I thought I was the moron who stumbled on his words..." Lou chuckled, feeling pride at being the smart and careful one for once.

"Eh, you're lucky Cleo is the idiot-loving type..." The Count shot back effortlessly.

The bonfire began, and Wish was the chosen to light the first batch of wood. The girl carefully lit the match before carefully moving towards the wood. Dropping the match, she stumbled back when massive flames burst out.

"Are you alright?" The Count asked worriedly before placing his hands under her arms to lift her from the ground.

"Okay, who's idea was it to spray ammonium nitrate on the wood?" Mr. Boss shouted, gazing at the other villains. He noticed Prof. XXXL shift nervously from side-to-side.

"That was terrifying," Wish said in a scared tone.

"Tell me about it," the Count muttered. He looked down and realized he still had his hands under her arms, Wish still half-way on the ground. Quickly, he pulled her to her feet and removed his hands from her.

Soon, more firewood was burned and the entire beach lit up like the stars in the sky. While the other villains roasted marshmallows and hot dogs over the blazing fires, the Count and Wish were a distance away as they sat across from the slow-moving waves of the ocean, enjoying the view.

"You sure you didn't burn yourself?" The Count asked her worriedly.

"Trust me, I'm good," Wish assured him.

After pausing for a few moments, the Count spoke again. "So...vhat's your family like?"

Wish looked at the ground, a sad expression written on her face. "My dad died when I was fourteen..."

The Count regretted ever asking her that question. "I'm sorry to hear that..."

"It's alright," Wish sighed as she idly traced the sand with a finger. "Dad was an awesome guy. He made me realize how awesome books were and that's what led me to choose a career for writing..." Suddenly, Wish's expression became a scowl. "A few months after dad died, my mom, if I could even call her that, told me she simply didn't want to take care of me anymore..."

The Count's eyes widened at that confession. What kind of mother would say that to her own child? Well, the Count had to admit that the world has changed and there are thousands of cruel parents who barely know how to raise their children, let alone even be there for him. He just _wished _Wish wasn't one of them.

"And she left me..." Wish went on. Her hand which had been tracing the sand suddenly gripped at it angrily, a fistful of it held tightly. "I didn't think she truly meant it, I thought she was just upset about dad's death and all and needed some time alone. So I waited..."

"And she came back?" The Count asked hopefully.

Wish was quiet for a few moments. "That's what I was hoping for as I waited three weeks..."

The Count's face fell.

"After I realized she was never coming back I quickly contacted my grandmother, who's on my dad's side, thank goodness, and told her what happened." Wish sighed as she closed her eyes for a few moments before opening them and staring at the sea. "Granny took me, she took care of me. My other relatives...boy, were they pissed when they found out my mom left and there was no way in heck to contact her...they were there for me, all of them."

The Count, who had been quiet most of the time, had to smile a bit. Family was important, and while he couldn't say that for Wish's mother, he could definitely say that for the people who were there for her, especially her grandmother.

Wish smiled to herself as she chuckled, her fingers tracing her necklace. "Granny gave me this..." She said. "You know...Cat Lady reminds me of granny."

"Really?" The Count asked. "I assumed it vould have been Grandma Stuffum."

"She's alright," Wish chuckled. "Her food's bleh, but she's alright."

"But are you alright?" The Count asked her carefully.

Wish looked at him. "I am," she told him sincerely. "And trust me, a lot of hard stuff has happened in my life besides losing my dad and my mom abandoning me." She scowled once more. "Bastard jerk ex-boyfriend Jake..."

"Jake?" The Count repeated.

"Oh, the list can go on," Wish sighed in frustration. "But in simply words, I hate him and I wish I could've slammed a stake into his heart...if he even has one."

"I..." The Count began nervously. "If you vant to talk about it, or you don't vant to, I understand..."

"Oh, no," Wish assured him. "Trust me, you're like my therapist right now." She took a deep breath. "While I was in school, getting ready to become a novelist, he would always seem sort of...hawk-like."

"Hawk-like?"

"Yeah, he would watch over me and usually point out my faults and ask me to better myself..." Wish sighed. "I'm a Goth, who is he to turn me into some blonde-wannabe?"

"Um, how long have you been dating him?" The Count asked carefully.

"About a good seven months," Wish sighed, folding her arms. "Those are seven months I'll never take back..."

"Then why did you stay with him?"

Wish looked at him sadly. "It's kind of hard for Goth chicks like me to actually get a boyfriend. My cousin was lucky." She averted her eyes. "I thought he was just helping me, being there for me...but, boy, was I wrong..."

"Has he...?" The Count was almost afraid to ask. "Has he ever hurt you?"

Wish looked at him. "No way," she assured him. "If he did, he would be in his grave right now with a stake poking out of his patch of dirt. But he has kept complaining about, well...not agreeing to have sex with him."

"Vhat can be so important about_ that_?" The Count exclaimed.

"Well, you're old-fashioned, so I don't blame you for not understanding, "Wish managed to chuckled. "Sex is pretty important in the world of today...it has been for thousands of years, even the B.C. times."

"But still," he huffed, "he should be a gentlemen and vait."

"He's no gentlemen," Wish chuckled, "and he didn't wait."

"What do you mean?"

Wish closed her eyes...her lips trembling. "He had it with another woman."

The Count's eyes widened. That Jake person cheated on her? How dare he! Strong as Wish claimed, she was indeed vulnerable, and that punk hurt her! If he met the guy right now, he would give him the spanking of a lifetime!

"And on my writing desk!" Wish exclaimed angrily. She quickly stood up, the fistful of sand still in her powerful grip. "I hate him!" And she threw the sand toward the ocean.

Unfortunately, there was breeze, so the sand flew back and hit them both in the face. The Count gagged, some of the sand went into his mouth and Wish tenderly rubbed her eyes, her glasses fogged by dust.

"Crap, I'm sorry!" Wish cried.

"Ah, don't be," the Count assured her. "Take your anger out on the sand if you need to."

Despite her anger, despite her hate, Wish smiled...and that really warmed his heart to know that through the darkness there would always be a small spark of light.

"Sorry if you're freaked out by my life," Wish managed to say. "And no, this isn't what made me Goth. I was Goth long before all of it...I did start smoking while dating Jake."

The Count returned the smile. "And a good thing you quit," he told her. "My guess...the break-up vas actually a good thing?"

"The best!" Wish exclaimed happily. "So I assure you that all cigarettes are off."

"Good," the Count nodded. "So you are truly happy now?"

"If I could at least figure out what to write in my next book my life would be perfect."

"Ah, romance..." The Count sighed. "You cannot rush it...you must tend to it slowly, like approaching the bunny rabbit."

"Wow, thanks, Plato," Wish laughed. "No wonder you're an actor. You actually speak for yourself, no script needed."

"Eh, I'm a natural borne," he said modestly.

"And I was born by a bitch..." Wish muttered to herself. "But enough with my skank of mom, thanks for listening to all this."

"Velcome, Wish," he told her, his fangs gleaming as he smiled.

Wish was mesmerized by his pointy teeth, she bent down for a closer look. "Wow...the Twillight morons couldn't design teeth this good. I just suddenly have this urge to reach out and touch them-"

Suddenly, Wish lost her balance and stumbled forward...right into the Count.

The Count gasped as Wish's body fell completely over his, her weight pressing against his chest and her legs suddenly tangled in his. Her face was mere inches from his...

The stayed that way for a while...then they both roared with laughter.

"My bad," Wish chuckled as she slowly lifted her chest from his.

"Oh, it's quite alright," he assured her as he helped her up.

Wish looked down at her necklace...the Count looked down at his medallion...

They were connected together in a special knot.

They both blushed furiously before quickly helping each other untie the knot.

"Hey, you two!" Called a voice.

Both turned to see Cleo waving over to them from a distance.

"The bonfire's almost over!" She called. "We don't want you guys left behind in the dark!"

The Count and Wish laughed before rejoining the others, putting behind the awkwardness that had just happened.  
_

_**Breaks your heart, doesn't it? :( Hopefully, the end of this chapter made up for it! :)**_


	3. Wish to Love

_**This chapter is a bit heated at the end, so be warned. But still, it's great. :D**_

**_Please read and review!  
__**

Whatever it was she was doing she needed to stop it.

Wish thought back to the night at the bonfire, and all those previous events before...and every single one of those memories was centered around the spanking vampire that had become her closest friend.

Friend. That's all she wanted to call him, nothing more.

Yet why does it feel like something's pushing her to make something more of it? She wasn't ready for a new relationship. After what had happened with Jake, Wish wasn't sure she would ever be ready. Her old boyfriend hurt her bad, and it left a wound in her heart and shattered her hopes for any kind of romance.

That's why there are romance novelists in the world, they mix fiction with reality and turn someone on by the flip of a few pages. Wish wasn't one of them.

If she couldn't have a happy plot why should her books?

And if any constellation, she needed to stop trying to work so hard trying to come up with some cheesy romantic plot. So she would disappoint her readers, so what? They'll still love fantasy and thriller...

Wish sighed as she adjusted her glasses before walking through the sliding glass doors of the villains' market. Technically, it was villains only, but no one seemed to mind her going in there. Plus, she's seen Lou bring Cleo in here a few times, so the place was pretty much public material. Wish had learned a bit about Cleo through Lou; smart, witty, strong, and she was a businesswoman and a model and even a mother of six! And she looked great doing it, Wish had to admit.

Of course, Wish thought any woman with an actual tan looked great doing anything. But the way Wish did anything, she was still considered dark and mysterious as any person would call a Goth.

"Good afternoon, Wish."

Wish turned and smiled as the Count walked beside her. "Hey yourself, Ed." She tried to sound non-flirty as she folded her arms and just gave him a friendly shrug. She still couldn't believe she gave him that 'vampires are sex symbols' comment when they had first met...

"Eh, remember vhen ve discussed about me bringing you to my home vorld?" The Count asked.

"Yeah?"

Then he smiled, his fangs gleaming. "I think this veek vould be a vonderful time to bring you there!"

Wish eyes lit up. "Are you serious? You're not yanking my chain, are you?"

"I am not yanking anything of any kind," the Count responded in confusion. "So vould you like? Ve can head there tomorrow. You meet me at my apartment and then I vill do the rest."

"You're on," Wish chuckled. She turned to look at outrageous prices of some cereal boxes.

And the Count had a good look of her lower back.

"Is that a Batman tattoo?" He asked, unable to stop staring.

"Oh!" Wish exclaimed before she quickly turned around, placing her hands on her back. She hadn't realized her mini coat was a bit folded in the back, thus revealing her personal touch to her skin. "Oh, I uh..."

_**CRASH!**_

She had stepped back in embarrassment and walked right into a stack of cans. She looked up at Count and smiled nervously, chuckling like an idiot. The Count lightly chuckled as he shook his head.

"Oh, you saw that?" Wish laughed nervously, blushing. "Yeah, that's just...um, yeah..." She slowly walked backwards, easing toward the exit. "I'll just...yeah, I'll see you later." And she dashed off, not before bumping into a standee and nearly tripping outside.

The Count watched her leave and he smiled.

"For someone who dresses like a bat I admit she's pretty cute."

The Count quickly turned to see Mr. Boss standing beside him, smirking at him.

"Vhat are you talking about?" The Count spat as he folded his arms. "Me and Wish? Oh, you are pulling on my gloves!"

"Then why are you bringing her to you homeworld?" Mr. Boss chuckled. "Since that time you brought Pottymouth there, and that went bad in this world, you've refused to take anyone there anymore." He eyed him carefully. "You said you'd never bring any 'mortal' to that fairytale place ever again...yet why suddenly you want to bring the Goth girl?"

The Count gulped. "B-but...this is Wish! It is completely different!"

"Oh, it's different alright," Mr. Boss laughed as he walked off to continue his shopping. "I can actually see some color in your face."

The Count looked up toward the security camera that worked as a mirror.

His pale face had become red.  
_

Wish stuffed a few things into her backpack: clothes, a couple of books, a camera, some make-up, and her wallet. If the people in the Count's world accepted dollars, she would be prepared if there was some nice trinket worth buying. She didn't want to wear anything too Gothic right now, she wasn't sure if her Goth clothing would either blend in or make her look even more different. So she wore her usualy clothing, and she made sure her mini coat covered her back.

She picked up a few lavender candles she bought at the mall a couple of days ago. She wasn't sure why exactly she wanted to bring them along. Maybe because in the Count's world electricity was scarce...or maybe for a nice night of-

Wish shook her head at the thought. Too soon...And the Count wasn't that kind of guy...he probably had fangirls waiting for him...

"Hello?" Called a voice before knocking.

Wish smiled before she purposely dropped the candles into her bag before zipping up. "Door's open."

The door slowly opened and there stood the Count. He seemed almost nervous as he gave her a small smile, playing with his fingers.

"I know I said for you to meet me next door," he apologized, "but I vanted to see how you vere doing."

"I'm fine, really," she told him. _Though the scars of the past are forever burned on me_...she thought almost angrily. She hooked on her backpack and smiled at him. "All ready."

"Good," he said before he extended his hands toward hers.

Wish looked at it for a few moments before looking at him in confusion.

"Eh..." He chuckled nervously. "It is required that you hold my hand because I'll transport both of us." He gave her a nervous look. "Do you mind?"

Wish gazed down at his hand. Then she slowly shook her head. "No, I don't mind." And ever so slowly, she slipped her hand into his before grasping it lightly.

The feel of his strong hand felt rock hard, yet there was a certain smoothness to it. And he was wearing gloves...she wondered what his skin felt like...

She quickly pushed that thought aside as they both walked out her door and she locked it behind her. He turned to her as they stood in the hallway.

"You ready?"

Wish smiled at him. "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Okay!" He said cheerfully. "Here ve go!"

He lifted his free hand up, and before Wish knew it, a cloud of purple smoke completely engulfed them...  
_

"Wish?"

Wish has closed her eyes shut for the past few minutes since being taken in by some freaky cloud. She expected pain to happen when it came to travel, of course, if the movies were true...

"Wish..." Repeated the voice ever so softly. "You can open your eyes."

And she did...and they grew wider.

They stood upon gravel stone in the middle of what was considered to be a market place. But not like the 21st century kind, it was the historical kind. Never had Wish seen such fresh food...

And the people, oh, the people! It was like reading "Inkheart", except better! The people were dressed in what Wish would call fantasy clothing. True, it seemed some people had adopted the clothing people in her world would wear, mini dresses and tank tops and trousers, but it was still a nice, fantastic sight.

She looked down at her clothing in worry before gazing at the Count.

"Eh, don't vorry," he assured her. "If you'd like, we can find you a nice dress. Black if you want."

Wish smiled. "I'd really like that."

Their eyes shifted down to their hands, which were still clasped together after the small trip to the Count's home. Embarrassed, they quickly let go.

"So..." Wish began nervously. "Am I going to see this Frank guy?"

"Oh, yes!" The Count beamed. "Let us go!" And he called for a carriage, an actual one with horses, and they both were on their way to Frank's house.  
_

The carriage trip lasted for almost half an hour, but Wish didn't mind. She enjoyed looking out the window toward what appeared to a kingdom unlike anything she read about. Growing up, Wish loved to read about kingdoms and castles and all that fantasy stuff, but this particular kingdom...The books were so overrated.

The hills were gold with fresh yeasts as farmers tended to them for daily bread, children were playing with dogs and other animals, and dragons were flying in the sky-

Dragons?

"Ah, I see you've noticed Era Gone-It's Flying service dragons," the Count smiled as he watched. "Like in your vorld, in this vorld, dragons are our preferred airplanes."

Wish blinked before she looked at him in bewilderment. "You mean...? They won't kill anyone?"

"Vhat? No!" He laughed. "They banned that thousands of years of ago!" He gave her a smile. "Things are not always what you read, Wish."

Wish again looked out the window to see a werewolf and what might have been a woman with wings, a fairy perhaps, making out in a corner of what appeared to be a bakery.

Wish smiled before adjusting her glasses as the kissing couple disappeared as the carriage moved on. "I'm glad for that."  
_

"Cousin Ed!" A big bulky man greeted the Count as he and Wish exited the carriage and strolled to a large castle.

"Cousin Frank!" The Count laughed before he and his cousin shared a manly hug.

Wish smiled as she watched the little family reunion. Gazing at the man known as Frank, Wish had to admit that the Count had quite the interesting relatives.

Frank's skin was green and he had screws sticking out of his neck.

But his wife...

"Hello, Edward," she greeted with a smile as she appeared at the gate of their castle, holding something in her arms.

Man, she was gorgeous. Slightly tanned skin and devilish red lips, the only thing that was weird was her hair that was complete stacked up like a popsicle stick.

"Ah, Francine," the Count greeted politely as he stood tall and smiled at her. Wish noticed that his fangs were gleaming even brighter as he stared at his cousin's wife. "So nice to see you again as well ." He turned to Wish. "I'd like for you to meet my good friend, Wish Brenna; she's a novelist."

Frank smiled at Wish. "Wow, cute thing she is. You sure she isn't from the sirens' place?"

Wish smirked nervously as she averted her eyes in embarrassment. Sirens were beautiful women who attracted men to their doom, they were sea monsters under their skin. Wish wasn't sure if she should be flattered or offended...

"Oh, come on in, you guys!" Francine smiled before she led them into their massive home. "I'll have our chefs make some meat pies and tea. Wish, it's so nice to meet you." She gave her a smile, and the thing she held in her eyes began to writhe.

Wish smiled at the bride of Franken...er, Frank. "Thank you, ma'am." She caught a glimpse of the moving object in her hands.

It was a baby girl. Tanned skin, green hands, and hair that was beginning to stack up.  
_

"Mmm, I can't believe I didn't try mutton sooner!" Wish said as she spooned another helping into her mouth.

For the last few hours since they arrived, Count's relatives were very nice people, despite major differences. Some of the Count's other relatives arrived at Frank and Francine's castle as well. Some were spanking vampires like the Count.

"It's a very popular dish here, hon," said one of the spanking vampires, the Count's sister. "If you've noticed the sheep around the kingdom..."

"Oh, they're so cute but so delicious!" Wish laughed before gulping down another helping. The others laughed. Wish turned to Francine who was feeding her baby daughter her milk. "Can I hold Franchesca?" Though the baby was nothing like the babies in Wish's world, it was the most beautiful baby she had ever seen.

"Oh, she would love that," Francine smiled before gently placing the child in Wish's arms.

That baby smell...the good one. Franchesca smelled of special flowers and sweet candies. She cooed as she reached a small hand toward Wish's glasses and fondled with them a bit, tickling her nose. Wish laughed as she let her do so.

Francine was the luckiest woman ever to be a mother to such a precious child. Franchesca was indeed the luckiest little girl ever to have Francine as her mother...

Mother...

Wish had to admit she envied Franchesca for having a mother who loved her to no end, refusing to leave her no matter what. Wish's mother was never like that. And, as painful as it was the truth, Wish had to face the fact that maybe her mother never loved her. Maybe never loved her father...

_Screw her_, Wish thought bitterly as she smiled to herself before she handed back Franchesca to Francine to continue her feeding. _That cow can go burn in her own hair extensions. I'm living my dreams, no matter how much she hated my dreams_.

"My little brother tells me you write a lot of books," his sister began.

Wish blinked. "Well, yeah. Horror, fantasy..." She didn't bring up romance because then she would be bombarded with suggestions and it really hurt her head to get so many things jammed into one.

"Books here have become a little dull," the snorted. "I'd really like to read some of your books sometime."

"Uh, Bell!" The Count groaned. "Please don't use a spell to bring some character to life again! It was a nightmare trying to capture that lion before trapping him in that wardobe and sending him back just in time to read the chapter with the witch."

"Don't hate because I'm a teacher at Beverly Hillwart's," Bell stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm sure your girlfriend would love to see me teach my class sometime." She smiled at Wish.

Wish nearly choked on the tea she was drinking. "G-girlfriend?"

"Bell!" The Count cried as his eyes widened in embarrassment. "We're just friends."

"That's what some beauty said before she moved in with some beasty boy and got married," Bell giggled.

"Uh, could I have some more oyster cookies, please?" Wish asked nervously, trying to change the subject. And she did love oysters...  
_

Night slowly came to the world, and to Wish's surprise, the light source worked like in their world...except it was run by pixies and fireflies.

How did Wish know?

Apparently the Count had dated the head of the light company for sometime before they just went o being friends. Bell showed her picture of the girl the Count had dated. Though she was no bigger than the size of someone's fist, she was gorgeous.

And her skin had color.

Wish sighed as she walked into her huge guestroom. Marble floors, a queen-size bed, and a balcony that showed her the entire kingdom before her, Wish wondered if this was the place Marie-Antoinette slept in before she was be-headed...

Other than historical figures and all that magical stuff, Wish thought back to what Bell said.

Girlfriend? To the Count?

Sure he was quite attractive, and his smile could brighten a room, and his hands were just so strong...But still, it's just...

Wish had enough pain in her life. And while she knew the Count wasn't the kind of guy to break a woman's heart for selfish reasons, she was just too scared to take a risk.

"Wish?"

Wish turned to see her door slowly open and there appeared the Count standing in the doorway.

"I just vanted to see if you are enjoying your room," he said as he averted his eyes. "I didn't mean to valk in on you in your-"

Wish raised an eyebrow before she looked down at her night attire. A black top and short shorts that were very tight at her butt. It was obvious her tattoo would be shown...

"Um Ed?" She began. "This is my night clothing. It's not lingerie...at least, no entirely."

The Count slowly looked at her before laughing nervously.

_Poor guy,_ Wish thought. _He must have not taken sex-ed in school..._

"Hey, care to chat for a while?" She offered. "I'm not tired."

"Eh, me neither," he chuckled nervously before they went and sat on her bed.

"Hey, thanks again for inviting me over here," Wish told him with a smile. "Your family's great. And your niece is so cute for a franken-baby!"

"She looks just like her mother," the Count chuckled. He eyed Wish carefully. "Are you-?"

"My mom was a blonde," Wish cut in quickly, twitching her nose at the mention of the woman she despised so much. "A dumb one. I, luckily, got my hair from my dad."

"To be honest," he chuckled, "I can't really see you as a blonde and a Goth."

"They're very rare, actually," Wish chuckled. "But still...blonde...I'd rather have my hair shaved off that look like some stupid Barbie doll!"

"Barbies are pretty," the Count stated.

"Yeah, yeah," Wish muttered as she folded her arms. "So are fairies, pixies, and even mutants." She sighed. "I know I'm not pretty but-"

"Vhat?" The Count gasped. "Vho said you are not pretty?"

Wish raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, no one actually. I just assumed-"

"Never assume," the Count told her in a soft but firm voice. "Especially about your looks."

"Oh, what looks?" Wish rolled her eyes. "Do I embody the image of beauty of some goddess or something?" She added sarcastically.

The Count paused for a few moments as he simply gazed at her.

"Yes."

Wish nearly fell off her side of the bed as she heard his answer.

He thought she was pretty? Pale-skinned, dark influenced, paranormal fanatic her?

"I aplogize for that if it surprises you greatly," he said before standing up. He looked her in the eye. "Vhen I first met you, I thought you vere the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. And...and vhen you told me of your undeserving past, I...I felt hurt inside. For you..."

Wish just sat there, staring at him like and idiot. The words just flowed out of his mouth and she just listened like a student to her teacher...

"No one deserves pain, Wish," he told her sincerely. "And that is vhy I tried to not show my feelings vhile around you. I was afraid...I vas afraid I vould cause more pain."

Wish barely found her breathing as he spoke with sincerity. He shared the same fears she did...both concerning her. It warmed her heart to see how even more caring he could be for some simple Goth as her.

She gazed at her hands...hands that were used for writing stories, that hadn't been held to for a while. Remembering how she had held the Count's hand, a feeling washed over her as she looked toward the Count once more...

He slowly turned from the bed and walked toward the door. He sighed before he turned to her with a saddened expression.

"You are a vonderful girl, Wish," he told her. "As your name implies I _wish _you the very best."

As romantic statements come and go, that was by far the best. And he used her name.

Yes, she was still scared, but looking at the Count...whom poured his heart out to her and was ready to take rejection for the sake of leaving her unharmed. That was romantic...

That was love.

The Count turned to the doorway and reached over to turn the knob.

"Count Edward Spankulot," Wish called out.

The Count turned to her, wondering why she had used his full name. He watched as she strolled over to him. He was startled when she placed her hands on his shoulders. And then...

She kissed him.

His eyes widened as soon as her lips touched his. He had never been kissed before, and the feeling felt like something he never felt before.

It felt wonderful.

Wish slowly broke the kiss as she looked deeply into his eyes, her arms now wrapped around his neck.

"You're a romantic borne, you know that?" She laughed, despite the wonderful feeling she just had as she had kissed him.

"I-I am romantic?" He asked. He gazed into Wish's eyes, filled with both love and concern. "Wish, you might get yourself in danger and-"

"What danger?" She cut in softly as she pulled him closer to her. "I'm not afraid." She averted. "I admit, I will forever be pissed for what my ex did to me as well as what my bitch of a mom had done to me. But..." She smiled at him. "I'm starting fresh. This very night." She nuzzled her nose against his chin, something she had been wanting to do for a long time since they met. "As my name implies, that's what _I_ wish for."

The Count felt himself shiver from her touches as well as they way she caressed his back and arms. He never felt anything like this before...

Placing a gloved finger under her chin, the Count gazed into her eyes before ever so slowly, he brought his lips upon hers, bringing to a slow, passionate kiss. Wish moaned softly as her eyes fluttered close, enjoying the moment. It became even better as he placed a hand on her hip, being careful he wasn't touching something personal.

Slowly breaking the kiss, Wish lightly trailed her lips along the side of his jaw, and he gasped softly. He was a bit surprised when she took one of his hands and placed it on her lower back. Right where her tattoo was.

"Wish..." He sighed.

She smiled as she nuzzled his neck. "Mmm...sleep with me?"

"Do you wish for that?" He asked carefully.

She smirked before taking his hand and dragging him to the bed. "I'm wishing on something else as well..."

"Vhat else could it be?" He asked in confusion.

Wish just smirked before she lowered them both unto the bed. "You'll see, my sexy vampire..."

The Count blushed at that remark, but he allowed himself to hold her close as she kissed his cheek, the warmness of her lips washing away any fear or confusion he had.

That special night finally gave Wish the ideas she needed to make the perfect romance novel.  
_

_**If you can spot movie and/or book references then you rock! ;)**_


	4. Wish to Be Friends

_**Three special characters make an appearance here. I think you know who. ;)**_

**_Please read and review!  
__**

The Count's eyes slowly opened as he yawned. He never slept so wonderful in his life, how was that even...?

His eyes slowly gazed over to the figure that clung to him as his arms wrapped around the precious person.

Wish.

Last night was so unexpected, but he never regretted a moment of it now that he knew that Wish loved him and was willing to push away her fears and doubts to create the beautiful relationship between them. He smiled as he gently brushed a few strands of her dark hair away from her face, instantly rewarded when his loved one opened her eyes.

"Hey, handsome," she greeted softly.

The Count smiled. "And hello to you, my darling." He held her closer. "Sleep vell?"

"The best," she chuckled. "You vampires are definitely sex symbols."

The Count blushed. "If that's vhat you think, than alright."

"Aw, look at you," she giggled as she traced his jaw with a finger. "All nervous and stuff."

"Well, I never assumed that we would...and so early since we just started dating..."

"Haven't we been dating?" Wish raised an eyebrow as she smirked. "That time in the cafe, the constant trips to the market, that bonfire party, and here. After more than three dates, that's when couples get down to business." She snorted. "You are so patient, you know that?"

The Count smiled. "I vould wait years until you vould claim you are ready."

"Okay, that's _way_ too long," Wish laughed. "Seriously, no one can go even one week without sex."

The Count looked at her in confusion. "Does that mean you want to...?"

"Not right now," she laughed as she winked at him. "Maybe once we get home and I put on a really nice movie and plus the couch is always the best place..."

The Count's heart raced at the thought. "I vould like that." He held her close. "I love you...my Wish."

Wish smiled as she snuggled close to him, loving the warmness of her body against his. Jake never held her like this, nor had he even said 'I love you' at all. What an idiot she was! The Count was far better than any boyfriend in her past, and unlike all the others, she was definitely not letting go. She read that when vampires mate with someone, it's for life. Or maybe that was wolves...

"Morning," chirped Bell as she swung the door open and got in. "Hey, Ed, you got any spare socks? I accidentally burned mine during a spell attempt-"

She nearly lost her breath as her eyes looked over to her brother and Wish under the sheets of the bed.

"Oh, crap..." Wish muttered as she held unto the sheets that were covering her body.

"I knew it!" Bell exclaimed excitedly. She smirked at her brother. "And you said she wasn't your girlfriend, you frisky guy, you!"

The Count growled. "Bell, out!"

Bell raised a graceful eyebrow before strolling toward the doorway. "I'll keep this between us," she giggled. "Just promise me that one of your kids will have the middle name Bell-"

"Out!"

With a final laugh, Bell shut the door. Wish and the Count sighed in relief before they got out from under the covers, spending one more day in this world before they would go home.

And one last night in the huge queen-sized bed before they would have to go to a regular-sized one...  
_

Mr. Boss slammed his money on the table as he smirked at Father. "A hundred bucks they're a couple as soon as they come back."

Granma Stuffum turned to Father, whom rubbed his chin as he pondered the bet. She was witnessing this for two reasons: 1) She thought it would be so nice that the Count finally had someone. 2) They were betting on her free samples table.

"Deal," Father chuckled before he took out his money and slammed it on the table. "You've just gotten yourself into a losing battle, Fulbright...there is no way Edward Spankulot can hook up with a woman that looks so small she could be his niece."

Mr. Boss smiled at him. "Think again." And he turned his head toward the entrance.

Father followed his gaze and his pipe nearly dropped from his mouth.

There, standing outside the market, were Wish and the Count...making out.

"Well, I be a kabob burned to a crisp..." He muttered.

Mr. Boss laughed before grabbing the money. "I knew that Goth girl would be perfect for him, despite being a little freaky sometimes."

Wish had her arms around Count, smothering his face with kisses and he allowed her to do so as he held her close to him. True, they were doing it in public, but they wouldn't last long.

"Mmm..." Wish smiled before pulling away, a sparkle in her eyes as she gave her boyfriend an alluring look. "You are one heck of a good kisser."

"And would you believe him if he told you you're his first _actual _kiss?"

They both turned to see the Crazy Old Cat Lady walk by them, a few of her cats trailing behind her. She smiled at them, especially at Wish.

"I knew it from the start," she winked at Wish. "Take good care of him." She laughed before she walked through the sliding glass doors.

"Have my villain companions been awaiting for us to be joined together into a romantic bond?" The Count questioned as he watched Cat Lady go.

"I think they were wondering if you were ever going to get laid," Wish suggested.

The Count looked at her in confusion. Wish sighed as she shook her head.

"Have sex," she said simply.

"Oh..." The Count's voice trailed off in understanding. Then his eyes widened. "Oh, vow..."

"Well, we've already made out for ten minutes," Wish said. She shifted her eyes over to a nearby candy ship in the parking lot. "Plus, I think we're pissing off Stickybuns over there..."

"Yar!" Stickybeard shouted as he shook his candycane hook at them from within his ship. "Get a room, ye two! I've seen the insides of a monster asparagus that look less disgusting than you two lovers locking lips like licorice!"

Wish rolled her eyes at him before playfully tucking her tongue out. She laughed before she made her way into the market, the Count behind her. Once they were inside, Wish gave him a playful look before she removed her mini-coat.

Thus, showing off her tattoo for him, and others, to see. It was hard for the Count not to look at that beautiful mark on her lower back.

Mr. Boss pocketed his money as he and Father watched the Count stare at Wish like a lovesick idiot as the Goth girl playfully swung her hips. Father groaned before placing a hand on his head.

"I hate everybody..." He muttered.  
_

"Thank you for the flowers, Cleo," Wish said as she placed the plant atop her dining table while Cleo arranged some books on her shelf.

True, after their first encounter at the bonfire, Wish and Cleo became good friends, despite Cleo being an older woman while Wish was in her late teens. They were both in love with goofy, yet sweet adult villains, so they had to bond sometime.

"No problem," Cleo chuckled before picking up some papers on a table and looking them over curiously. "Wow, you must have gotten a lot of work done. And it's a romantic scene!"

Wish laughed as she watered her new plant. "Well, I had some 'encouragement' if you know what I mean..."

Cleo smirked as she raised an eyebrow at the younger woman before placing her papers in a nearby computer desk. "Wish, I'm a married woman, I know _exactly _what you mean."

Wish chuckled nervously. "Well, Ed's better than what I've had in the past, I'll tell you that." She walked into the kitchen and opened her fridge. "My cousin and her friends are coming over." She offered her a water bottle.

"Oh, how nice," Cleo said before accepting the bottle. "What's your cousin like?"

Wish smiled. "Goth. Like me."  
_

"This is the place, right?" A teen Asian girl asked before checking her mirror. "Because if it's anything like Quahog-"

"Trust me, it's not," a Goth girl with green/blue hair and a extremely white skin tone assured her friend as she drove the car.

"Wish..." A teenage boy chuckled as he sat in the back while strumming his guitar. "Pretty cool name."

"Oh, trust me, my cousin is beyond cool," the Goth girl smiled. "She recently told me she's working on this romance novel that's so steamy you'll sweat just reading it!"

"You think Brian might be interested?" The Asian girl asked as she thought back to their friends back in New York. "You know, writer to writer."

The Goth girl smiled at her. "He'd be crazy not to, Heather."

Wish stood outside the market with the Count as they awaited her cousin. She had told her to meet them outside of the market because it had become like a second home and, in addition, it was a chance for her cousin to meet her new friends.

Hopefully, she wouldn't be _too_ freaked out...

"There they are!" Wish exclaimed in excitement before pointing at an upcoming vehicle.

"Wish!" The other Goth girl exclaimed before parking her car next to Stickybeard's ship and jumping out of the car, her two friends looking at the ship with bewilderment.

"Gwen!" Wish cried before she rushed over and the embraced. "Oh, I missed you!"

"Gwen?" The Count exclaimed as he gazed at the other Goth girl. "Gwen? From Total Drama Island?"

"And let's not forget Total Drama Action," the other Goth girl known as Gwen laughed as she looked at the Count with slightly widened eyes. "And you are?"

"Gwen," Wish began as she placed a hand on the Count's arm, "this is Count Edward Spankulot, my boyfriend that I was talking about."

Gwen blinked as she gazed at the man dressed like some character from an old horror movie. The Count looked at her nervously, wondering how much of a first impression he would make.

"So Cleo's daughter and Squirrel were right..." Gwen muttered to herself. She smiled as she looked at the Count. "Hi, nice to meet you."

"Dude, have you ever seen so much candy in one pile?" The teen boy exclaimed as he and Heather joined them.

"Oh, this is my boyfriend Trent and my friend Heather," Gwen introduced them. "You know, two other characters from TDI and TDA."

"S'up?" Trent greeted politely, though he was giving the Count a weird glance.

"Hey," Heather greeted with sincere politeness.

"Uh, Heather's a friend now?" Wish whispered to her cousin. "I thought you said that back in TDI you wanted to stab her heart with a stake?"

"Well, that was before..." Gwen bit her lip as she searched her mind for an explanation. "Well, um...I'll explain some other time. We've told the story _way_ too many times."

"Story?" Wish questioned in confusion. But she pushed it aside as she smiled at Heather and Trent. "It's nice to meet you." She smiled at Trent before nudging Gwen playfully. "Gwen, he's even more good-looking in real like than on TV. You go, gal!"

Gwen chuckled before playfully nudging her back. "And your guy's..." She casted a quickly glance to the Count. "Um...you're guy's nice."

"Villains' Market," Trent read as he and Heather looked at the sign of the store before them. "Okay...why do I feel like we just stepped into some action movie and this would be the scene where some dude with octopus legs comes out and kidnaps us?"

"Oh, Trent," Gwen sighed. "Remember what Squirrel said when she and Eva and Meg came here...this town has _interesting _people. Especially the kids."

"This would be a great reality show," Heather chuckled before Wish led them into the market.

"Okay, wow..." Trent said uneasily as he, Heather, and Gwen looked at the sight before them.

Weird people in colorful costumes were everywhere. And, Wish noticed, Heather was trying not to freak out when she saw Prof. Extra-Large walk by with horse legs.

"Hello, Wish and Count," he greeted as he passed by.

"Hey," Wish greeted before casting a nervous glance to her cousin and friends, who couldn't stop staring at the guy's horse hooves for legs. "Um, another experiment..."

"Experiment..." Trent's voice trailed off. "Right..."

Wish exchanged a nervous glance with the Count. This was going to take a while...

"Well, this is quite interesting," Heather said as nicely as she could as she strolled over to the dental department. "We get to meet some interesting people..." She was trying to be nice, swallowing her fear as she looked at the stock of toothpaste. "And the toothpaste looks pretty promising..."

She placed a hand on a nearby box...at the same time a glove reached over to claim it. Heather turned to see who it was...and she nearly fainted.

Heather made a short scream, but it did draw a bit of attention as adult villains looked at her in confusion.

"Well, sorry," Knightbrace apologized sheepishly. "I didn't know there was actually someone who liked dental hygiene as much as me..."

Wish groanedbefore she rushed over to Knightbrace and pulled him away from Heather, who was breathing rapidly to keep herself calm after just witnessing the purple leotard man with a scary-looking nightbrace.

"Hey, sorry about Heather..." Wish apolgized to him. "She's not from around here. And trust me, where she comes from, there are definitely no people like you guys..."

"So you're saying they're aren't people who brush their teeth?" He exclaimed, horrified. "The horror!"

"Wish..." The Count came over to her and spoke in a hushed tone. "Perhaps they are unable to vithstand us..."

"Don't be silly, Ed," Wish said. "I mean, they seem perfectly calm...I think."

"Permission to freak out," Trent muttered to Gwen as they looked at every adult villain that was in the market.

"No," Gwen warned him. "These are my cousins friends. Plus, Squirrel knows them. If she can get along with them, so can we." She yelped when someone pinched her arm. She looked up and her face became even paler as she came face-to-face with Grandma Stuffum.

"Such a skinny girl!" She shook her head. "You must eat! Try some of Grandma Stuffum's baked stew surprise!" And she took out a heaping pot of a brown, bubbling liquid.

"Uh..." Gwen didn't know what to say. The elderly woman was_ huge_, though she seemed like any other grandma.

"Um, I'll have a go..." Trent offered before standing in front of Gwen.

"My hero..." Gwen whispered to him.

"Oh, such a strong yet skinny boy!" Grandma Stuffum cooed before spooning a large helping. "Here you go, dear!"

Before Trent could say anything, she shoved the food into his mouth. Gwen cringed as she watched her boyfriend chew slowly; his expression could say so much...

"Tastes...gooey," Trent said, choosing his words carefully. "Uh...what is it?"

"Platypus intestine!" Grandma Stuffum exclaimed happily.

Trent's projectile vomit had gone down eight aisles.  
_

Trent groaned as he lay on Wish's couch while Cleo checked him over. After spewing his guts out back at the market and Heather couldn't stop screaming as soon as she met Father at his worst, Wish and the Count quickly took them home. Wish called Cleo a earlier to introduce her cousin and friends, and hope that someone as normal as Cleo would refill the trust in the freaked out teens...

"He was on fire..." Heather muttered to herself before Wish handed her a cup of tea in hopes of calming her down. "Literally..."

Wish turned to Gwen, whom shrugged. Gwen was the only one staying calm through all the craziness of it all. The Count watched as Wish tried to coax them all into looking on the bright side. He lowered his head in shame.

"I'll...I'll order us some lunch," he said, standing up. He looked over to Trent, who was suffering from stomach pain. "Real food, I assure you..." And he quickly went to the phone.

"Oh, Ed..." Wish sighed as she watched her boyfriend mope for something that wasn't his fault.

"Hey, we're really sorry..." Gwen apologized.

"Don't be," Wish assured her. "I didn't expect you guys to get used to this right away..."

"Well, we should have," Gwen insisted. "I mean, when we met those people in Springfield, it was all so natural. And this..." She looked toward the direction the Count had gone to. "I'll...I'll talk t him."

The Count sighed as he hung up the phone, having ordered Chinese take-out for their guests. They were truly his guests...but what was he to them exactly?

A freak, perhaps?

True, he and his villain companions were far from ordinary, and maybe Cleo hadn't mentioned her husband to Wish's cousin and friends yet...He never felt so embarrassed...

"Hey."

The Count turned to see Gwen standing beside him.

"Oh," The Count seemed startled Wish's cousin would actually speak to him. "Hello, Gwen..." He averted his eyes.

Gwen sighed. "Look, Count...Ed...or whatever you liked to be called...we're sorry, alright?" She leaned against a wall as she got him to look her in the eye. "Sure, things look pretty nuts from our perspective, but I assure you, I've met nuttier people back in TDI...like Izzy."

"The snake charmer?" The Count questioned.

"The snake venom enthusiast," Gwen laughed, remembering a particular episode all too well.

The Count shared her laugh. She seemed so much like Wish...

"And don't worry about the guys," she assured him as she jabbed a thumb back to the living room. "Heather will get her head back on and Trent is the forgiving type who loves the elderly so no worries."

"Oh, thank goodness," the Count blew a sigh of relief.

"There is one thing, however..." Gwen began as she gave him a serious look. "You dating my cousin..."

The Count cringed. Was she against her cousin in love with a spanking vampire? Was he too much for their 'Goth power'?

"I know..." He hung his head once more. "I am not a super smooth guy like the Trent boy..."

"Who said that?" Gwen questioned. "What I mean is...well, Wish has gone through a lot in her time. Her dad dead, her stupid mom leaving her, and her jerk ex-boyfriend throwing her away like garbage...she can't go through anymore pain." She eyed him. "You know what I mean, right?"

The Count looked at her. "I know exactly what you mean." He cleared his throat. "I may not be up-to-date in your hip teen scene and party hardies...but I do know what love is, and that Wish has made me realize that...Miss Gwen, Wish is very special to me. I would rather eat garlic than cause her emotional pain." He sighed. "You do know vhat I mean, right?"

"Hey, everything okay in here?" Wish called from the living room.

Gwen looked at her direction before turning to the Count. She smiled.

"Yeah, everything's good," Gwen called back.

The Count smiled at her before they went to rejoin the others.

"How are you feeling, Heather?" He asked as he sat beside her on the couch.

"I feel...I feel calm," Heather assured him. "That purple guy...is he a dentist?"

"No," he said, though he wasn't telling the whole truth.

"Thank, goodness," she breathed. "He's okay, as long as he doesn't go at my teeth."

"No, he's saving that for the KND..." Wish muttered to herself as she fed Trent some water.

"You know, that big old woman isn't so bad..." Trent gave a weak smile. "I can't say the same for her cooking, but yeah..."

"Well, then I guess you won't be too bothered to meet my husband later," Cleo suggested as she text something on her cell-phone.

"Does he have hooves? Cook weird food? Make fire?" Heather asked nervously.

"No," Cleo assured her. "He specializes in toilets."

"Good enough," Heather forced a smile.  
_

"-that's why I strongly suggest brushing your teeth with both hands," Knightbrace finished.

"Sounds useful," Heather nodded, intrigued by his dental enthusiasm.

It took perhaps a day and a half for Wish's cousin and her friends to get well acquainted with the Count and the other adult villains, but now the compatibility was successful and the teens were doing well with the adult villains. It was hard for Trent to refuse food from Grandma Stuffum without hurting her feelings, though...

"And keep yourself updated when my next book arrives," Wish smiled as she signed the person's book.

The day of her first booksigning finally arrived, and having it at the market, surrounded by her good friends and family, made it all worthwhile. She was excited to finish her next book and show it off to the public and make the romance of today sizzle even more. She glanced over at the Count, who smiled back as he stacked up piles of Wish's previous books.

"Next," Wish called before picking up her phone. "Hi, want me to sign your book?" She didn't bother to look up as she sent a text message.

"I want you."

Wish's eyes widened at the sound of that voice. Nearly dropping her phone, she slowly raised her head up and locked gazes with the person she thought she would never see again.

"J-jake?"  
_

_**DUN, DUN, DUN! :D**_


	5. Wish for Him to Leave

_**Well, this is wear all heck breaks loose...**_

**_Please read and review!  
__**

Wish could barely breath.

There, standing before her, was her ex-boyfriend Jake. The man she thought love her, whom she thought she loved, the man she thought she would never _ever_ see again.

"Wish?" He said as she just stared at him in utter confusion. "Hello, anyone there?"

The Count, being quite a good listener, his ears became attuned to the the conversation between the man and his precious Wish. He immediately stopped what he was doing as she gazed over at the man that had his lover frozen with fear.

_So it is him_, he thought bitterly.

"Oh, no..." Gwen muttered.

"What?" Trent asked her.

"It's Jake-ass," Gwen whispered to him. "My cousin's ex. The jerk that cheated on her."

"Oh, that's bad," Trent cringed.

Finally, Wish came to her senses and she gave her ex a hard, malicious glare.

"What are you doing here?" She sneered.

"I came looking for you," he said innocently. But Wish knew there was nothing innocent about a cheating bastard like him.

"Wow, you're stupider than you already are," she shot back.

"Wish, would you please just-" Jake began.

"Wish," Mr. Boss intervened as he stood behind Jake. "Is there a problem?"

"Tell the punk he's holding up the line!" One of the villains shouted.

Wish sighed. She wasn't going to get him out easily so she stood up and jerked her head in the direction she wanted Jake to follow. She turned to her friends.

"Five minutes..." She said before she strolled over to a corner, Jake following behind.

"Who is that punk that is butting into Wish's moment?" Cat Lady as she watched Wish argue with Jake.

"Her ex-boyfriend," The Count responded, a look of anger and hate in his eyes as the sight of Wish never left his gaze. "He is back." He balled a fist and attempted to straighten Jake out when Mr. Boss and Cat Lady held him back.

"Whoa, Ed, don't make a scene!" Mr. Boss warned him. "Besides, Wish is a strong girl. She's Goth, so she'll be alright."

"And afterwards it'll be clean up on aisle four," Heather joked dryly.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Wish demanded to Jake as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Did you not hear me a few seconds ago?" Jake snapped. "I came looking for you."

"Please, you made a stupid mistake, you idiot," she snapped back. "Just get lost and sleep with your hooker again...like you did on my desk."

"Oh, you still remember that..." Jake's voice trailed off as he averted his eyes.

"You think I broke up with you for no reason?" Wish demanded, fuming. She hated this guy even more than before if that was even possible.

"Wish, look..." Jake said softly. "I know what I did was wrong, but..." He looked at her, his eyes pleading. "I'm sorry."

Wish knew he didn't entirely mean it. She knew he just wanted to sleep with her just as he expected of her back when they were together. But Wish would rather cut herself than sleep in the same bed with him. She already shared a bed with a man who loved her and respected her.

"Apology not accepted," she said dryly.

Jake just looked at her. "Does that mean you don't want to get back together?"

Wish raised an eyebrow. "What do you think?" She snapped. "And you're kind of too late...I'm already with somebody." She jabbed her finger toward the Count's direction. "The guy in all black is my boyfriend, Edward Spankulot." She smirked as she saw the shocked expression on Jake's face. "And he's actually a patient guy."

Jake turned from the Count's direction to Wish. Then his eyes narrowed.

"So you mean to tell me you slept with a vampire-like freak?" He demanded.

Wish glared at him. "He's not a freak, he's someone who knows how to treat a woman right, jerk!"

"Oh, will you let that go?" He groaned. "Tessie and I broke up."

"That doesn't change anything," Wish said coldly. "I've got a new life and new friends and a new man."

"America sucks," he informed her. "And those freaks in the gay costumes are your friends?"

"This place is home," Wish warned him. "And those 'freaks' are the best friends a Goth chick could ever have." She narrowed her eyes at him. "So you can go ahead and suck it, you lying, cheating, unloving butthole!"

Now Jake was angry. "Oh, you little son of a-"

_**PUNCH!**_

Jake stumbled to the ground as he held his bloody nose in his hands. Wish panted heavily, her fists held high as she glared down at the guy she hated with a passion.

"Will someone get that punk away from her?" Mr. Boss demanded as two villains rushed over and held Jake back.

"Wish!" The Count exclaimed in concern as she rushed over to her. "Did her try to harm you?" He gently grasped the fist she had used and stroked them tenderly in assurance.

Despite her anger, Wish had to smile at the Count's concern as well as his loving touches. "Not anymore." She sighed as she glared at Jake as he was held back. "Get him away from me!"

Nothing more was said as Jake was thrown out of the market, him landing on his face upon the asphalt.

"You haven't seen the last of me, Wish Brennan!" He shouted as he raised a fist at her and the villains. "You're going to regret it!" And he ran off.

Wish rubbed her aching forehead before she glanced over at Mr. Boss who had a lit cigar in his hands. Quickly, she grabbed it from him and took a big puff out of it.

"I thought you quit smoking!" Mr. Boss exclaimed.

"Until now..." Wish coughed as she sucked on some more smoke.

The Count took her under his wing before turning to Cat Lady. "Tell the others the book signing has been cancelled. I need to take Wish home."

Cat Lady nodded. "I understand, Ed." She gazed at Wish who was repeatedly smoking the cigar. "Help her quit the habit again, will you?"

"Will do," the Count said before he led Wish away from everyone and out the sliding glass doors.

"Aren't you going to go after your cousin, Gwen?" Heather asked her.

"No, I'm going to leave her space," Gwen replied. "Besides, Eddie knows what to do."  
_

The Count drove Wish back to his apartment and now Wish lay in a fetal position on his couch as he came back from the kitchen with two steaming cups of herbal tea.

"Thanks, babe," Wish said softly as she accepted her cup and made space for him on the couch.

"Are you sure he did not harm you?" He asked carefully. "Because if he did-"

"He didn't hurt me," Wish assured him. "I just hope I never see he's ugly face around here again."

"Vhat is it he vanted?"

Wish sighed as she closed her eyes for a few moments before opening them. "He wanted us to get back together."

The Count tried to still his hands as he took a sip of his tea. "And you said no?"

"Of course I said no," Wish sighed. "But I guess he wouldn't take no for an answer..."

"And you hit him," he concluded.

"Should have went a little lower," Wish managed to chuckled. Slowly, she sat up in a normal position and placed a hand upon his lap. "Thanks for being there for me."

The Count managed to smile. "Anything for you, my darling Wish."

Wish smiled as she leaned her head up and kissed him for all she was worth. The Count closed his eyes and placed a hand on her cheek and stroked it tenderly as he kissed her back.

Slowly, Wish broke the kiss and smiled at him, leaning into his touch. "Oh, yeah, Jake could never kiss as good as you."

The Count smiled as he ran a finger across her cheek. "And he will never find a voman as vonderful as you."  
_

**Soopersoopremonum1: When can you get over here and help us out? This other planet could really use your adult yet childish  
**** support.**

**Superhottiemommy2000: Look, if you haven't forgotten, I have two careers and six kids to raise. I'll let you know, alright,  
Nigey?**

**Soopersoopremonum1: Okay, fine. But let me know as soon as possible. AND DON'T CALL ME NIGEY!**

Cleo rolled her eyes as she signed out of her secret galactic text messaging on her i-phone. Boy, was being an undercover adult KND operative was complicated now-a-days...

Having finished her business meeting for the night, she walked into the parking lot and opened her car. Then she stood around and checked her i-phone as she awaited her husband Lou so they could go home together. She sat atop the hood of the vehicle, trying to fight off the chill on account of she was too stubborn to wear a jacket over her usual black dress.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps.

Keeping alert, Cleo immediately got to her feet and scanned her surroundings. Nothing but cars and no people around...

"Hello?" She called. Being an undercover adult KND operative, Cleo braced herself, ready to fight whoever was coming at her. "Who's there?"

Suddenly, something grabbed her by the waist, causing her to scream. Taking quick action, Cleo sent a sharp jab to the person's ribs before knocking her fist right in the face. Immediately, her attempted assaulter groaned and stumbled back.

"Hey, Cleo, sorry I took so long-" Lou began as he exited out of the building but he was cut off when he saw his wife battling it with the mysterious person that tried to harm her. "Cleo!"

Cleo growled at the person who dared touched her. "Who are you?"

Finally, in the light of the night, the face was revealed.

Cleo's eyes widened. "You're that Jake punk that tried to hurt Wish!"

Jake growled before wiping his nose. "I'm not giving up on her, babe."

"How dare you call me-" But before Cleo could say anything else he ran off.

"Cleo!" Lou gasped before he rushed over and held his precious wife close. "Honey, what happened? Are you okay?"

Cleo sighed before she leaned against her husband's chest, trying to rid of the horrible moment that soon became nothing but a bad dream. "We need to take action."  
_

"Are you serious?" Wish exclaimed into her phone, startling the others.

Gwen, Heather, and Trent came to the Count's apartment an hour again and by then Wish had calmed down about the earlier events. Until she Mr. Boss called and told her what had happened...

"Okay, thanks for telling me," Wish sighed before placing down her phone.

"Wish, vhat is vrong?" The Count asked her in concern.

Wish rubbed her forehead. "Jake...it's Jake again...he tried to attack Cleo."

"Cleo?" Gwen cried. "She hasn't done anything to him yet he tried to attack her?"

"He'll attack anyone I know," Wish groaned. "That jerk's not going to give up..."

"Well, did they contact the police?" Heather asked as she did her nails.

"The police are doing all they can," Wish muttered. "Good thing I gave them that picture of him earlier just in case he was going to do something stupid and wrong..."

"Dude, he is like obsessed with you," Trent exclaimed. "He cheated on you yet he still wants you?"

"He just wants to have more sex!" Wish said angrily. "I swear, if that's what he wanted from Cleo..."

"Cleo is alright," the Count assured her as he patted her back. "And so are you, so ve vill be fine."

Suddenly, the phone rang once again.

The Count reached over and picked it up. "Hello?"

His face became that of sheer horror and shock before he hung up the phone.

"Babe?" Wish asked nervously. "What happened?"

The Count looked at her. "It's the market...it's been vandalized."  
_

_**If you've read Operation: CHANGE, then you know EXACTLY who Cleo was secretly texting! :D**_


	6. Wish to End This

_**There is a MAJOR Twilight reference here.**_

_**Please read and review!  
_ **_

"We came as soon as we heard," Cleo said frantically as soon as she and her husband drove into the parking lot that belonged to the once proud villain store itself.

"Oh, Cleo, are you alright?" Wish gasped as she embraced the older woman.

"I wasn't done with that punk yet, I wanted to beat his brains out..." Cleo muttered. She gazed toward the store as they entered it. "But that is nothing compared to this..."

The inside of the store was a horrible sight. The floors were splattered with blue paint, red tape was covering the aisles, products were severely torn and trashed, and profound language covered the walls.

One word that was the most offensive was 'freaks', and that one word made Wish hate the one person who put it up there even more if it was even possible.

"It took forever to get this place rebuilt!" Mr. Boss cried as he and a few villains checked among the vandalism. "I'm going to kill that punk..."

The Count gazed around the once proud store as he walked among the trash. If he had been angry before, he was slowly boiling to a hotter temperature. That Jake person would go to great lengths just to get something he knew he couldn't have back. He would hurt others...terrorize property...and for what? To sleep with a girl who doesn't love him any more because of his selfish stupidity?

He was even stupider than the Count thought.

But he wasn't going to let that stupidity ruin another villains' place, he wasn't going to let him get near Wish.

"Are the police on it?" He asked quietly, feeling Lou's presence behind him.

"They're doing all they can," the toilet-based villain assured him though sadly.

The Count remained silent as he gazed around the once proud store. With a sweep of his cape, he turned around and passed Lou.

"Then ve'll have to do better."  
_

"Don't go, daddy!"

Lou looked down as his youngest adopted daughter, Rocky, and her six adopted siblings gazed up at him with pleading eyes. As soon as he and Cleo got home, they told their children that they had to go and do work. While Cleo was going to be at Cat Lady's taken care of a frustrated and frightened Wish, Lou was to join Mr. Boss and the Count for a search of Jake and bringing him down to justice. He called his parents over so they could watch over the kids while they were gone.

But their kids were worried he would be gone for good.

"Let us help!" Ashley pleaded. "The KND can track down any adult! And this one sounds the most evil."

Lou had to smile a bit. While his organization was enemy to theirs, when it came to family, his children, six of the best operatives in the KND, would always put the KND on the line just for him.

"I promise you I'll be alright," he assured them.

They rushed over to him and hugged him as if they were hugging him one last time. Their pleads and cries made Lou feel guilty, but it was what Rocky had said, in the softest voice, is what really broke his heart.

"I don't want to lose a dad again..."

_And you won't_, Lou said mentally.  
_

Wish stood with Cat Lady and Cleo, simply gazing at her loving vampire as he regarded her with sad eyes. He was leaving her under Cat Lady's care while he, Mr. Boss, and the Toiletnator were going out to look for Jake.

More like hunt him.

As worried as Wish was for the Count, she was still furious about how far Jake has gone. Thought she hoped the Count and the others would be alright, she hoped that they would give Jake's butt all over the place.

"Why won't you let me come with you?" Wish demanded, choking on a sob as she tried her hardest to be angry at him. "I've taken care of him before, this isn't-"

But the Count raised a hand to silent her as he sadly shook his head.

"I vant you to be in no danger."

Wish just looked at him the tears running down her face and clogging up her glasses. The Crazy Cat Lady and Cleo gave her shoulders a good, gentle squeeze to assure her everything would be alright.

The Count placed a hand on her wet cheek, stroking it one last time...

And then he was gone.

Wish broke down crying, being held together by Cat Lady, Cleo, and including Gwen, who had joined her along with Heather and Trent to comfort her.  
_

"All in all..." Mr. Boss began as Lou drove the car. "Does anyone even know where to find this punk?"

The Count had gone so quickly with preparing and wanting to hunt down Jake they hadn't really formed any kind of plan.

"I've got nothing..." Lou said sheepishly, his thoughts having been about his wife and his six kids.

"The voods," the Count said quietly as his hard gaze looked forward. "The voods...he must be there..."

Mr. Boss and Lou looked at him strangely.

"How do you know?" Mr. Boss asked carefully.

"I just have this feeling," the Count said quietly.

As soon as Lou parked the car and they all came into the woods, the Count gazed through the dark, scary trees as if they would show an answer to where Jake could be. He raised a hand to halt the others.

"Vait here," he told them as he trudged forward.

"Are you sure?" Lou asked with a child-like voice.

"Somehow, it feels that only I can stop him," the Count said quietly as he disappeared among the trees.  
_

Back at Cat Lady's house, while Heather, Trent, and Cat Lady chatted while watching television in the living room, Cleo and Gwen were in the kitchen. Cleo busied herself making a small tray of food for Wish, who was upstairs in the guest room probably asleep. She was just so worried and angry and scared she suddenly became tired and was probably in bed right now.

"Sorry you're first time here wasn't what you expected," Cleo apologized to Gwen. That encounter that had happened between her and Jake was nothing more than a nightmare now...

Gwen shook her head and smiled. "Naw, it's cool. This had happened before if you've been up-to-dated about TDI."

"Ah, the homo killer incident," Cleo laughed as she placed a cup of juice on the tray.

Cleo walked up the stairs toward the guest room, carrying the tray of food she hoped would calm Wish down.

"Wish?" She called as she knocked on the door. "Sweetie, you up?"

No answer.

Cleo slowly turned the knob and looked into the room. She gasped.

Wish wasn't in bed. She wasn't in the room.

And the windows were left open.  
_

The Count was farther and farther away from his friends as he walked silently through the dark woods that didn't truly scare him. This feeling he was having right now...why did it feel almost frightening?

"I was hoping you would be here."

He quickly turned and gazed toward a shadowed figure who leaned against a tree. In the darkness of the night, he thought he saw his eyes glowing red as they glared at him with maliciousness.

"And I vas hoping to find you," the Count growled, baring his fangs.

"Oh dude, seriously," Jake muttered as he came into view. "That accent is so stupid."

The Count angrily regarded the guy before him, remembering his features well from the first time he laid eyes on him: tall figure, tanned skin, spiked hair. and cold, beady, selfish eyes...

"You vill be going down for vhat you have done!" The Count said threateningly. "For vhat you have done for Wish as vell!"

"I still can't believe she loves a freak like you!" Jake spat. "And lives among freaks as well!"

The Count glowered, glaring at him. "Better than vhat could be said about you, you ungrateful being..."

Jake let out an angry growl before he lunged at him. Thankfully, the Count was fast as he quickly got out of the way, leading Jake to land on the ground behind him.

"You have been a very, very naughty person," the Count said threateningly, "for that you shall face the vrath of...Count Spankulot!" And he raised a hand and lunged at him.

"Oh, you got to be kiddin-" Jake began but was caught off as soon as the Count grabbed him.

Meanwhile, Wish, having left Cat Lady's house unnoticed, trudged through the woods, holding out a baseball bat in front of her for protection. Though she knew the Count could handle things, she just didn'nt want to take that chance. She loved him too much to do something that was done because of her.

She would beat the brains out of Jake if it was the last thing she would do.

Suddenly, she heard a screen and her face became paler than usual.

"Ed!" She cried as she dashed toward where the noise.

She was going to kill Jake even more severely if she found her boyfriend bleeding and hurting and-

She stopped in her tracks as she witnessed the scene before her.

And she couldn't hold her laughter.

Jake as lying against the Count's knees as the vampire brought down another agonizing spanking to his sore bottom. The look on Jake's face was priceless and he was screaming like a baby.

"Wish!" The Count exclaimed happily as he pushed Jake away and ran over to her.

"Eddie!" Wish cried happily before running up and embracing. "Oh, I missed you..."

"And I missed you," the Count said softly in her ear before nuzzling it.

"And I will definitely miss you, Wish..."

Both the Count and Wish turned to see Jake, rubbing his sore bottom, aim a gun at them.

"Oh, crap..." Wish muttered as the Count held her close.

"Last chance, babe," Jake warned. "Get out of this freaky deaky place and come back with me."

Wish shuddered as she held on close to the Count, whom glared at Jake.

"N-never..." Wish said bravely.

"Oh, you son of a-" Jake began as he aimed his gun, but before he could shoot, the Count threw out his hand.

Soon, the gun in Jake's hand began to vibrate, then, ever so quickly, it leaped from his grasps and floated in the air and out of his reach.

"Holy..." Jake muttered.

"Besides looks," Wish said, smiling. "My baby's got telekinesis."

Soon, the Count held his hand in a fist...and the gun crumpled like a paper unto the ground. The Count nodded at his work before turning to a stunned Jake.

"This ends now."

Jake looked at him. Then he smirked.

"It sure does, vampire."

Jake stood there for a few moments as he closed his eyes. Suddenly, his body began to vibrate.

"What's going on?" Wish cried as they both watch Jake change.

Standing before them now...it wasn't the same Jake.

It was a werewolf.

"A verewolf?" The Count exclaimed. He turned to Wish. "You dated a verewolf?"

"I had no idea he was!" Wish told him. "He told me many personal things! This was not one of them!"

Before he knew it, the Count was tackled to the floor by the now werewolf Jake and they both fell to the floor. Wish screamed as they wrestled, Jake growling while the Count just grunted. Wish frantically grabbed her bat and gazed down at the two, worried she might miss or worse.

Suddenly, purple smoke seeped from the Count's cloak.

"Eddie!" Wish cried as she ran over to them.

The purple smoke took over them, and soon-  
_

Francine smiled at her baby daughter as she sat down in a rocking chair, feeding her milk. It was night time in the kingdom and her husband was already asleep. Bell was somewhere in the castle as well, needing to stay for the night on account of midnight rush from work.

She saw a purple haze in the distance.

"My, that was sooner than I thought," Francine smiled, excited that the Count and Wish were visiting again.

Her smile became a look of horror as she saw the scene before her.

"Frank!" She screamed through the room.

"Get off me!" The Count grunted as he pushed Jake's wolfish face away when the beast attempted to sink his teeth into his face.

Wish, feeling useless, took a chance and rushed forward. She pushed Jake off the Count, sending them both to the ground.

"You're a bigger bastard than I thought..." she grumbled as she glared at Jake's figure next to her.

Jake, Wish could see the anger in his wolfish eyes, growled and bared his teeth at her. Then, with his strength, used his paws to swat at her face and upper chest so painfully. Wish cried, trying to defend herself, but werewolves were strong, dangerous...savage killers.

"Wish!" The Count exclaimed as he watched her go into unconsciousness once the werewolf brought down one last crucial blow to her face.

He watched her body lie helplessly on the floor...Jake growling at it, as if he wasn't finished yet.

The Count felt himself become stronger, the sight of his precious Wish so hurt and pained and bruised...

"You monster!" He shouted before he leaped at him and grabbed Jake by his neck. "You sad disgrace for a verewolf!"

And he sent a punch across Jake's nose. Then the Count slapped his face countless times before he finally threw him down on the ground.

"Face my vrath once more!"

Howling was heard throughout the kingdom.

"Eddie!" Frank cried as he, Francine, and Bell came in to witness the Count giving the most severe spanking they had ever seen.

"Oh, my gosh! Wish!" Bell exclaimed before she reached down and picked up her body.

Finally, the Count was done. He panted as he pushed the limp werewolf's body off him.

Never had he had given such a spanking.

Red, nearly bloody marks were visible on Jake's behind and the werewolf was whimpering like a puppy.

"Put him in the prison," the Count told Frank, "we'll take him to my town's prison later." He gazed at Wish's body held protectively in Bell's arms. "Right now, I need to tend to my lover's wounds..."  
_

Cat Lady rushed to the door as soon as it rang. Opening it, she sighed with relief as she found Mr. Boss, Lou, and the Count standing on her doorstep.

But she gasped when she saw Wish in the Count's arms.

"What happened?" She cried as she reached over and tenderly smoothed Wish's hair. The old woman was near tears.

"They vill explain," the Count said quietly before he passed her and slowly trudged up the stairs. "Right now, Wish needs rest."

"Wish..." Gwen's voice said quietly as she watched her cousin disappear around the corner. She quickly turned to Mr. Boss and Lou. "What the heck happened?" Her voice sounded desperate and her eyes were widening.

Mr. Boss shuffled his feet nervously. "You remember that one movie based on some book?"  
_

The Count lay Wish's body on the bed ever so carefully as if she were a priceless artifact. Then he reached over and gently removed her glasses from her face before placing them on he nightstand. Soon, he joined her on the bed.

He simply gazed at her, smiling and knowing that the bad stuff was over.

Jake was back in the Count's old home in some medieval jail, howling and cursing like the savage beast he was. Medieval jail will be nothing to the town jail here. The Count should know; he had been there.

Reaching forward, the Count brushed a few locks of brown hair from Wish's glowing face.

He couldn't help but smile even bigger. She looked so beautiful no matter what...pale, tanned, bruised or clean...

She was his soulmate for life.

"My precious Wish..." He whispered to her before placing a hand on her face before he allowed sleep to take over.  
_

_**Yeah, I'm sure the name Jake probably already gave it away. :D**_


	7. Wish Come True

_**Last chapter! I'd like to thank everyone who's read and reviewed this story!**_

_**Guest stars at the end...and then leading to something ULTIMATE. ;)**_

_**Please read and review!  
_ **_

Mr. Boss shook his head and sighed before gazing back at the Count. "I can't believe you've decided to do _this_..."

The Count regarded him with a cool smile as they walked side-by-side down the block toward a certain store in particular. Earlier today, The Count called Mr. Boss and spoke to him of his plans.

Plans that would change him and Wish's life.

The past couple of days have gone back to normal. After the whole ordeal with Jake, the werewolf was placed under the Count's kingdom prison before his sister Bell created a magic potion that would erase Jake's memory of ever knowing he was a wolf. After the potion left Jake clueless on his special power, he was later brought to the real world where the police had him arrested for attempted assault on Cleo as well as vandalism. Two years in prison, yet the Count wished it would be a lifetime.

Now that Jake was out of the way, the Count took the time to recall his and Wish's loving relationship, knowing deeply and truly that they were soulmates for life.

And he intended to make sure it was true to word, which is why he and Mr. Boss approached the store he had mentioned on the phone earlier.

Mr. Boss shook his head once more, but this time he smiled. "Well, if it's what you want, and if it'll have Wish screaming her head off, then go ahead. It's your life. Your future."

"Thank you, dear friend," the Count said gratefully before entering the store. "This vill be quite the proposition..."  
_

At Crazy Cat Lady's home, the old feline woman tenderly rubbed at Wish' forehead with a soaked cloth, still a bit worried after the events that had happends a couple of days ago.

"Seriously, I'm okay now, Catrina," Wish assured her, while at the same time laughing.

The old feline woman smiled. Since Wish had moved to town, she had always felt this bond with the young Goth. Almost motherly or even grandmotherly. Wish was like a daughter to her, considering the old lady never had children. And despite the mother-daughter bond they shared, they were almost like sisters as well.

"I know, I know," the old woman chuckled before placing the cloth back in a nearby bowl of water. She glance nervously at her once more. "Are you sure?"

Wish chuckled and rolled her eyes. "For the hundredth time, yes. I've healed nicely, thank you."

Cat Lady shared her chuckle. "Well, just remember to give me a call as soon as you and Ed are in New York."

In a couple of days, Wish and the Count would be following Gwen and the others back to New York where the rest of the Total Drama cast were, and including a few others. Cleo's friend, Squirrel Winters, had called regarding Wish's work. And, of course, where there was a Squirrel Winters, there was definitely a Brian Griffin. And Wish was both excited and nervous to meet two very famous people. Plus, Brian Griffin, who's work of writing was inspiration to her for the past few months, was going to look at _her _work.

"I will," Wish assured her friend. "Speaking of Ed, where is he?"

"Oh, I think he's very busy with _something_..." A knowing smile curled her lips, knowing full well of the Count's plan regarding Wish later tonight. "Do you know what you're going to wear tonight?"

Tonight was going to be a simple adult villains' formal banquet and arrangement plans regarding the refurbishing of the vandalized market and, of course, the Count was bringing along Wish.

"Well, I found this really awesome black dress at some killer Goth store outside of town," Wish said excitedly. "Oh, man, do I have a hairstyle and mascara that'll make it look good!"

Cat Lady bit her lip, imagining the thought of Wish dressed more dark than usual at the banquet. It wasn't that she didn't approve of Wish's attire, but maybe, just maybe, the Goth could dress a little more simple and maybe even girly...

"Um, perhaps I could be of some assistance?" Cat Lady asked with a raised eyebrow.  
_

"Oh, I'm so nervous!" The Count tensed as he played with his fingers. He stood around in the banquet hall with Mr. Boss, Knightbrace, and the Toiletnator.

"Catrina said she was setting Wish's attire," Knightbrace rolled his eyes. "That's a bad thing for a Goth when you have Cat Lady doing your outfit..."

They looked over to see Gwen. Heather, and Trent approach them, dressed at their best for the formal occasion. If that's what they could even call Gwen's outfit...While Heather wore a simple brown/red dress that stood above her knees and Trent wearing a tuxedo with jeans, Gwen stood by her Goth as she always had and wore a black mini skirt with pink ruffles as well as a top with white, blue, and gray stripes on the sleeves and around the V-neckline. To top it off, she even wore a _huge_ blue bow in her tied back hair.

"Is that how you Goths dress for parties?" Lou asked curiously.

"Oh, for Pete's sake, Lou!" Mr. Boss exclaimed in exasperation. "Enough with the Goth questions already!"

"No, no, it's cool," Gwen said with a satisfied smirk as she gazed at Lou. "If you ever decide to go Goth, just ask me..."

"Lou? Goth?" Knightbrace tried to hold back his laughter. "As if!"

"Vhere is Wish?" The Count asked Gwen nervously. "Could she not make it? Is she busy? Is she vith another man?"

"Whoa, chill, man," Trent assured him, "she's coming out soon. Cleo's helping with her hair while Cat Lady's adjusting her, um..." He coughed lightly. "...dress."

"It is _so_ not a dress!" Gwen complained. "It is a threat to Gothic humanity!"

"The lady has taste, you got to admit," Heather pointed out.

"Ed," Mr. Boss whispered as he bumped elbows with the Count. "You going to be alright when you show it to Wish?"

The Count nodded nervously. "As ready as I'll ever be..."

"Hup, here she comes," Knightbrace said as his eyes darted across the room. "Oh, dang..."

The Count's eyes followed toward the direction his friends were staring at. And he was a lost for words...

Behind Cat Lady and Cleo, Wish was doing her best trying to look calm and collective.

But how could she when she was wearing a _pink_ dress?

"I thought Wish hated pink..." Lou stated as he saw Wish.

"She does!" Gwen exclaimed. "Oh, man, what has Cat Lady done to her?"

"Yo, vamp-dude," Trent said as he looked at the Count. "You're turned on by Wish's outfit...aren't you?" Though that question was unnecessary, Trent couldn't exactly tell by the Count's expression whether he liked Wish dressed _normal_ or not.

"I...I'm not sure..." The Count responded.

Wish stood before them, feeling her face heat up from embarrassment as well as the itchiness of the poofy, pink dress Cat Lady provided her. She sent a glare to Knightbrace, who was stifling his guffaws.

"Laugh and I will drive my heels into your head..." Wish warned him through clenched teeth.

"Wow, Wish..." Mr. Boss said, smiling approvingly at her attire for the evening. "You look good...like a normal, non-dark woman."

"Oh, isn't she a jewel?" Cat Lady cooed as she placed an arm around Wish. "It's like looking at a life-size Barbie doll."

"Barbie doll?" Wish exclaimed in shock. She hated Barbies...

"Wish is going to crack..." Cleo whispered to Lou as they saw the look of bewilderment on the Goth's face.

"Personally, I think she'll try and mess up the dress..." He whispered back to his wife.

The Count turned to the others, giving him the nod. Taking this signal, Mr. Boss nodded to the other adult villains who nodded back.

"What's with the nodding?" Heather whispered to Gwen as they watched the scene.

"Beats the heck out of me," Gwen replied.

"I'll explain," Cleo whispered before placing an arm around each of them, "right now, you girls and Trent follow me..."

The teens warily followed the adults, leaving Wish and the Count to themselves.

"What just happened?" Wish asked as she saw they were left alone, almost seeming to be placed at center among all the adult villains in the hall.

The Count looked at her, feeling even more nervous than before. "Wish..."

"Yeah?" She asked as she looked up at him, her neck becoming itchy from the dress. She saw his nervous look. "Babe, is something wrong?"

The Count quickly shook his head. Then he took his hand. "Wish...the time we've spent together...it's been so vonderful, the very best..."

"Um, thanks?" Wish replied in confusion. She was almost afraid something bad was coming out of this...

"And true to vord, you are every voman I've dreamed of..." He told her as he looked into her eyes. "Vords don't seem enough..."

Wish was startled when he grasped her hand tighter and suddenly stood on one knee, never breaking his gaze from her.

_Oh, man, is he going to...? Is he really? Oh, my gosh...,_Wish's thoughts ran through her brain as she looked down at Count. A small, anticipating smile formed on her lips.

She had a feeling she knew where this was going.

From a distance, the teens stood with the adults as they watched the scene before them.

"No way!" Gwen exclaimed with a smile. "Oh, man, it's going to happen!"

"Oh, sweet!" Trent exclaimed. "The Count's going to make Wish his wife!"

"Wife?" Mr. Boss asked him in confusion. "What gives you that idea?"

The teens looked at him in confusion.

"But he's kneeling!" Heather exclaimed as she pointed at the Count.

Cleo placed an arm around Heather. "Just watch."

Time seemed to stand still as Wish and Count gazed at each other in silence, despite the talking and bustling around them. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the Count cleared his throat.

"Wish..." He began slowly. "I vant you to...I vant to...I vant to ask you..."

Wish felt like she wanted to faint from so much excitement and anticipation. But she gave him time to say those four precious words.

"Vhat do you think?" He asked.

Okay...those were not the words she was aiming at.

She blinked in confusion. Where was the box? Where was the ring?

"Uh, Wish?" The Count asked. "I said...vhat do you think?"

Wish looked down at him. Then she saw something.

Something even more precious than a ring.

The Count had tugged at one of his sleeves to show most of his arm, and that's when Wish saw it.

A tattoo.

But it wasn't just any tattoo. It was a picture of a midnight blue heart with eyes.

Wish's eyes.

But that wasn't the best part of it.

The words, written in beautiful cursive across the heart in a white ribbon, they said:

_My Wish...she has come true._

Wish could barely hold her gasp, or the tears that were falling from her face. She was so overwhelmed, so surprised...

So happy.

"You don't like it?" The Count asked sadly as he gazed at his tattoo.

"No, no..." Wish assured him. Then she bent down and took his arms and raised him up to his feet. She leaned up and kissed him. "I love it. I really, _really _do."

"I love you," he told her with a happy, tearful smile. "And this tattoo proves it."

"You are so awesome, Eddie," Wish told him with a happy sigh before embracing him. Once she broke the hug, she eyed him carefully. "It hurt, huh?"

"Very..." The Count said slowly, shuddering at the memory of having a needle touch his sensitive skin. "But it was worth it."

"Aw, you..." Wish said happily before she jumped him and hugged him like a teddy bear.

_**RIP!**_

"Oh, no..." Wish gasped as she turned her head to look at the back of her dress.

There was a hole beneath where her butt was...and her vampire panties were starting to show.

"The dress!" Cat Lady exclaimed in shock. "How could it have ripped like that?"

"Gee, I wonder how..." Cleo said to herself. She smiled as she tucked a pair of scissors into her handbag.

_Ten minutes later..._

Wish smirked at the Count as she came back from the restroom, dressed in the clothes that completely showed her Gothic nature. Black knee-high boots with matching stockings, a knee-length dress with red trimmings on the sleeves and neckline, and red and black bat-shaped earrings which went with her grandmother's necklace. Her braided hair was even pulled up with a spider-web hairpin and her makeup was of blue eyeshadow.

And the teardrop on her face.

"Hey, you're right!" Lou said excitedly as he pointed at Wish's outfit. "Goths really do look great in red!"

"Well, I guess I can't have Wish dress like a Barbie doll..." Cat Lady sighed.

"No, she's no Barbie doll," Mr. Boss smiled at her as they watched Wish rejoin the Count with the usual romantic gesture. "She's more of a voodoo doll...the nice kind."  
_

"Are ve there yet?" The Count asked excitedly as he bounded in his seat next to Wish from the back of the car.

"No." Heather grunted through clenched teeth as she drove the car, "...for the hundredth time."

"I can't believe you and the other guys back home know Squirrel Winters and Brian Griffin!" Wish said as she playfully slapped the Count's shoulder.

"Eh, I thought Cleo and Lou had already told you," the Count shrugged with a smile. "Yes, I know the Squirrel and the dog; good people."

"Oh, I'm nervous!" Wish exclaimed as she clutched her duffle bag which had her written work.

"About what?" Gwen chuckled. "I told Brian what an awesome writer you are, and he said he couldn't wait to see your work."

"Famous writers are always so modest..." Wish grumbled.

"Are ve there yet?" The Count asked again.

"Oh, will you shut-" Heather began.

"We're here!" Trent exclaimed as he pointed toward their destination.

The tall buildings and busy streets fascinated Wish as she finally got a glimpse of the beautiful place known as Manhattan. So this is the lovely New York her cousin and the other TD casts are staying at and will soon be schooled in...

"There's the Winters residence," Gwen said as she pointed toward a giant gate.

As soon as Heather called that they had arrived, the gates slowly opened and she drove in. There, standing among the steps, was the lovely Squirrel Winters herself.

"Is that...?" Wish could hardly breath as she saw the humanesque Squirrel smiling at them and waving.

"That's Squirrel," Trent smiled as Heather parked the car.

"Hey, guys!" Squirrel greeted as soon as they emerged from the car. Her eyes caught the Count's. "Eddie!"

"Aw, Squirrel!" The Count laughed before she launched herself at him and they hugged. "How much lovelier you are since the last time ve've seen each other!"

"And look how more fit you are!" Squirrel teased.

Wish lightly coughed, her eyes gazing at her boyfriend embracing the celebrity. Though she admired the squirrel, if she didn't remove herself from Wish's man she was going for a world of pain...

"You must be Wish," Squirrel said as she broke away from the Count. "I'm Squirrel Winters. Your cousin's told me a lot about you!"

Wish blushed as she glanced over to Gwen, who gave her the thumbs up. She smiled at Squirrel. "Wow, thanks..."

"I know you're dying to see Brian," Squirrel told her with a knowing smirk. "He and his wife Rita are in the backyard; they've been awaiting your arrival."

"Oh, man..." Wish tensed.

"Come on!" Gwen urged her as she took her arm and dragged her up the steps into Squirrel's giant mansion.

Once inside, and admiring the lovely furniture, antiques, and marble floors, they finally made it outside in the backyard. Wish scanned around the area, and she finally spotted the dog himself with his older wife.

"Wish Brennan," the humanesque dog and writer known as Brian Griffin greeted with a smile as he and his wife approached the others. "Wow, it's so good to finally meet you."

"Oh, ditto..." Wish responded, feeling giddy and overwhelmed to finally meet him.

"Hey, Brian," the Count greeted him.

"Eddie, you dog!" Brian teased before giving him a friendly slap on the arm.

"I'm no dog!" The Count retorted in oblivion. "If anyone is a dog, it is you!"  
_

Wish played with her fingers nervously as she glanced at Brian looking over her work. They sat together at the kitchen table while everyone else was doing their own thing. Having been in Squirrel's home for hours now, she got to know the rest of the TD cast members, and even met Squirrel's family. While Rita was bustling around the kitchen, Wish was tensing up on what Brian would tell her as soon as he finished reading.

Brian put down the paper and took off his glasses before glancing at Wish with a soft smile. "My God, this is outstanding work."

Wish's heart nearly burst through her chest. Outstanding...He called her work outstanding!

"If it's no trouble," the dog began, "I'd sure like to order some of your books, maybe even pre-order some that are still being made..." He gave her a wink.

Wish blushed, her hands on her reddened cheeks, feeling like the whole world had just bowed down to her. "I...uh...oh,uh...sure!"

"Heads up!"

Brian and Wish quickly ducked as soon as a football landed and crashed into Wish's pile of papers, sending them flying everywhere.

"Michelangelo Hamato!" Brian barked as he helped Wish pick up her work.

Wish turned and laughed as she came face-to-face with and orange masked mutant turtle. "Mikey!"

Yes, when she met everyone, she met _everyone_. But, to everyone's surprise, she didn't freak out or faint at the sight of mutant turtles and a mutant rat. Instead...she was curious and seemed interested in their origin.

And then she heard the _ultimate_ story.

She never felt happier and more welcomed in her life to be with people who may be different but were kind, helpful, and friendly.

"Sorry, man," Mikey called as he dashed out the door with a few of the TD teens.

"Wow, Meg sure is lucky," Wish chuckled as she smiled at Brian.

"Lucky like me," Brian said as he smiled to his wife who placed a plate of cookies and lemonade for him and Wish.

"Hey, cousin," Gwen greeted before she hugged Wish from behind. "Everything cool?"

Wish smiled. "Everything's awesome." She eyed her carefully. "So Aunt Daisy and Gordo don't know about..." She jerked toward the backyard where Mikey and his turtle brothers played football with the others.

"Um, I'm still thinking on that..." Gwen smiled reassuringly at her. "I mean, I'm sure someday I'll be able to tell them that I'm friends with mutants and that the world would have been destroyed if it wasn't for us..."

"There's someone outside, Squirrel," Rita called as she stood out in the hall. "A woman and a teen boy. They say they're relatives of Gwen and Wish."

Wish and Gwen just stared at Rita, eyes widened and mouths dropped. Then they turned to each other, still holding their overwhelmed expressions...

"Gwen," the Count said as he approached their table. "Are they your mother and brother?"

"Unfortunately, yes..." Gwen gulped. She turned to Brian.

The dog just smiled. "Looks like that day's finally come."

"Let them in, Rita," Squirrel called before turning back to Wish and Gwen. "Well, Ezekiel's parents already know...Duncan's parents already know...and Eva's...so..."

"Alright," Gwen muttered as she wiped her forehead. "But I'm not going to tell them the story this time. I'm already tired from telling Wish..." And she walked alongside Squirrel to greet her family.

Wish chuckled as the Count placed an arm around her. They watched as Gwen's mother and brother came into the mansion and embraced Gwen happily, then embraced Squirrel, happy to meet her and doing so much for everyone. Wish watched as Gwen spoke with them, her face becoming serious.

"Vell, looks like there's no point in hiding anymore..." The Count whispered to her. "Looks like ve'll have to tell her the story..."

Wish smiled as she looked up at him. Then she casted a glance toward the backyard where the others were completely oblivious to what was soon to come.

Wish stood from her seat and linked her arm around the Count's. "Yeah, we will..." She said as they approached her aunt and cousin. "After that...let's tell them _our_ story..."

**THE END  
_**

**__****Whoo, I've done! If you don't know me that well, and how my cartoon universe runs, you have to see my art gallery on Deviantart. Link to gallery is in my profile. :)**

**__****Don't worry, Wish and Count aren't the only couple I had come up with! There will soon be this cute story featuring Knightbrace, because we all know he deserves love as well! ;)**

**__****You guys were seriously hoping the Count would ask Wish to marry him, huh? :D**


End file.
